Stupide Gryffondor
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Voldemort est aux portes de Poudlard. Harry se perd, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres issus, et la Mort l'accueille les bras ouverts. Les Ombres dansent autour d'Elle et Harry apprend ce que Dumbledore a fait. Il s'accroche alors à l'espoir de revoir Draco une dernière fois. Le conte parle de trois frères... Et le Temps passe. / HPxDM
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** **:** Stupide Gryffondor

 **GENRE** **:** Romance, Drama

 **PLOT** **:** Voldemort est aux portes de Poudlard. Harry se perd, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres issus, et la Mort l'accueille les bras ouverts. Les Ombres dansent autour d'Elle et Harry apprend ce que Dumbledore a fait. Il s'accroche alors à l'espoir de revoir Draco une dernière fois. Le conte parle de trois frères... Et le Temps passe.

 **PARING :** Drarry bien sûr.

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le drama

 **BÊTA** **:** Aujourd'hui, c'est le site scribens qui m'a aidé à corriger cette histoire xD

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respecté J.K. - Enfin, il y a quelques OC qui sont de moi, hm. Vous verrez en temps voulus.

 **NOTE** **: •** Eh bien, bonjour pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, et re-coucou pour ceux qui me suivent sur d'autres fandoms. Je reviens à mon premier amour, le Drarry et le fandom HP, que j'avais abandonné il y a fort longtemps. J'avais envie de contribuer au Drarry français. Alors, après un gros moment de déprime, quatre jours d'intense travail et de sacrée crises de larmes, me voici donc ! Cette histoire est déjà écrite, j'attend vos impressions avec impatience ! ( Désolé pour l'ambiance, j'ai un petit soucis avec la Mort en ce moment. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser )

 **•** J'ai avancé la bataille finale ainsi que la naissance de Teddy d'un an. Parce que c'est mon histoire, et je fais ce que je veux. Na.

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **-** **Stupide Gryffondor - 1 -**

Harry Potter leva son visage vers le ciel couvert et sombre en prenant une profonde inspiration.

On était enfin LE Jour. Le Jour où tout prenait fin, où Voldemort redevenait une bonne fois pour toute poussière, où la guerre, la mort et le désespoir s'essoufflaient enfin pour laisser place à l'espoir.

Le jeune sorcier ferma doucement les yeux pour se couper des combats qui faisaient déjà rage dans le parc de Poudlard, cherchant à trouver à l'instinct la présence de Voldemort. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se concentrer, il le sentait sans même le vouloir : Le Lord Noir était à Pré-au-lard.

Se drapant de sa cape d'invisibilité, il fit taire sa culpabilité de ne pas profiter de la situation et lancer quelques sorts bien placés sur les mangemorts de faibles rangs qui s'en prenaient aux murs d'enceinte du château et aux élèves qui tentaient de le défendre. Il s'avança alors silencieusement.

Tout s'était précipité quelques mois plus tôt. À la fin de sa cinquième année, il avait perdu Sirius. Dumbledore l'avait laissé chez les Dursley malgré son deuil qu'il n'y pouvait faire. Puis son directeur était venu le chercher après un été douloureux et l'avait prit à part pour lui parler de sa récente découverte auprès d'un certain Horace Slughorn : les Horcruxes, ces amulettes de pure magie noire qui renfermaient des bouts d'âme de Voldemort. Dumbledore lui avait aussi expliqué ce que cela voulait dire pour lui et la guerre, ce qu'ils avaient donc à faire : les rassembler et les détruire. Harry avait voulu dans l'instant se jeter dans cette chasse, pour se défaire de la douleur de la perte de son parrain, mais son aîné avait refusé. Il lui avait dit que c'était peut-être son combat, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait tout à faire seul.

Alors Harry avait accepté de rester calme pour sa sixième année, si Dumbledore le tenait au courant de l'avancée de sa chasse aux horcruxes, ce que le directeur avait accepté derechef.

Sauf qu'à peine s'était-il installé sur la confortable couchette du Poudlard Express, que son cœur s'était mis à saigner sous le peu de souvenirs désormais douloureux qu'il avait de son défunt parrain. Il n'arrivait même pas à dire son nom, c'était encore trop tôt. Alors il s'était plongé dans une quête bien étrange mais prenante : La surveillance rapprochée de Malfoy. Ce dernier avait eu un comportement plus qu'étrange dès la première minute qu'ils s'étaient vue en ce début d'année, comportement qui avait attiré l'attention du Survivant.

Il avait pisté chacun de ses gestes pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un Malfoy dévasté, pleurant silencieusement et sans pouvoir se retenir dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, qui tentait tant bien que mal de le réconforter. Harry avait... Il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Pendant un fugace instant, il avait pensé utiliser un des sorts qu'il avait trouvé inscrit dans le livre de potion appartenant au Prince de Sang-mêlé qui l'aidait tant depuis le début de l'année.

Mais il n'avait pas pu.

Malfoy avait ensuite essayé de lui lancer un sort et Harry l'avait désarmé. Puis ils s'étaient regardés en chien de faïence, les larmes coulant toujours sur les joues du Serpentard sans qu'il n'arrive à les arrêter. Le voir pleurer avait... Ça avait ébranlé Harry, qui n'avait pu que le fixer, la baguette du blond en main et lui coupant la route vers la liberté que lui offrait le couloir.

Il avait lancé un sort de silence autour d'eux et avait alors demandé naturellement, comme à n'importe qui, ce qui se passait. Et Malfoy avait explosé, aboyant soudainement sur le fait que Harry, le sacro-saint Survivant, n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était que de vivre constamment avec un couteau sous la gorge ; que le Grand Saint que tout le monde aimait, Sauveur des innocents, des veuves et des orphelins, ne pouvait s'imaginer et comprendre sa situation. Harry avait rétorqué aussi fort que lui que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce que c'était que de vivre avec une putain d'épée de Damoclès enduite de venin de basilic au-dessus de la tête, c'était bien lui.

Ils s'étaient égosillés l'un contre l'autre, se crachant mutuellement les pires moments de leur existence pendant de longues minutes, comme une compétition puérile pour savoir qui avait la vie la plus minable, jusqu'à ce que le silence ne les cueille tous deux haletants, comme après une partie de Quidditch plutôt musclée. Malfoy avait alors fermé les yeux et s'était laissé glisser au sol en soupirant, et Harry l'avait rejoint, sous le regard triste d'une Mimi silencieuse qui veillait sur eux.

Le jeune Gryffondor, après ce coup d'éclat aussi violent que surprenant, s'était sentit vidé mais bien mieux. Et Malfoy, le regard perdu dans le vide, avait commencé à parler à voix basse, racontant son entrée forcée dans les rangs des mangemorts, qu'il n'avait pas les épaules, que le Lord Noir était totalement fou et qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que c'était la marque ou lui et sa famille mourrait, qu'il était au pied du mur, qu'il devait à tout prix faire ce qu'il lui avait ordonné ou sa mère serait torturé.

La tête de file du camps de la Lumière et le fils du bras droit de Voldemort étaient resté côte à côte de longues minutes silencieuses avant que Harry ne se lève, attrapant le bras de Malfoy. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il l'avait tiré à travers tout Poudlard pour atterrir dans le bureau du Directeur, qui les regarda arriver d'un air mi ravi de les voir ensemble sans qu'ils ne s'étripent, mi-inquiet ... Eh bien, de les voir ensemble dans son bureau. Sauf que quand Harry, sous le regard perdu d'un Malfoy silencieux, avait tout déballé au directeur, ce dernier avait hoché lentement la tête en déclarant doucement qu'il se doutait que c'était ce que Voldemort attendait du jeune Serpentard. Le Directeur, malgré les supplications du Survivant, avait alors fait venir Severus Snape dans son bureau.

Ce dernier et Harry s'étaient fusillé du regard avant que le directeur de Serpentard ne remarque son élève. Ce fut d'ailleurs à cet instant que d'un côté, le Survivant apprit que Snape était le parrain de Malfoy, et que ce dernier apprit le véritable camp de celui-ci - bien que Harry ait encore beaucoup de doute. Dumbledore avait expliqué la situation au professeur et ce dernier n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas pu, alors il avait pris sa baguette, l'avait pressé sur sa tempe et avait retiré un souvenir de sa tête. Les trois autres l'avaient regardé et avaient enfin réalisé la difficulté de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient embourbés, Snape lié à Narcissa Malfoy pour protéger Draco.

Un sort passa un peu trop près de Harry, le faisant sursauter et revenir à la dure réalité. Il aperçut un peu plus loin une mèche de cheveux blond pâle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et son cœur eu une embardée en voyant Draco se pencher pour éviter un sort rouge cuisant.

Malfoy avait été introduit aux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et avait balancé toutes les informations qu'il avait sur l'autre camp, déballant tout son sac puisqu'il savait désormais que Dumbledore et Snape allaient tout faire pour le protéger, bien qu'il soit trop tard pour la marque qu'il avait déjà. Dumbledore avait ensuite annoncé qu'il avait beaucoup de chose à faire pour battre Voldemort et que nombreux aurors allaient devoir être présent à Poudlard le temps qu'il quitte l'enceinte du château. Ainsi, Malfoy avait une bonne excuse pour ne pas le tuer tout de suite, tandis que Snape et lui chercherait le moyen le plus long pour réaliser ce que Le Lord voulait, soit infiltré Poudlard pour faire tomber le château, respectant ainsi le serment inviolable que Snape avait fait à la mère de Malfoy.

Les semaines étaient alors passées très vite, Malfoy s'étant proposé pour entraîner « ces abominables et pathétiques Gryffondors » aux sorts de magie noire, pour qu'ils soient prêts à y faire face. Ses camarades de Serpentard au courant de sa mission - donc ceux qui avaient eux aussi été introduit auprès du Lord - pensaient que les moments où il disparaissait lui servaient à travailler sur le plan qu'il devait faire pour son "Maitre" - alors que c'était Snape qui s'en occupait.

Par la force des choses, Harry et Malfoy avaient été obligés de se côtoyer beaucoup, et de plus en plus souvent sans Hermione et Ron, dont la perceptive d'une guerre sanglante à leurs portes avait rapproché d'un seul coup. Harry avait lui-même tenté quelque chose avec Ginny en début d'année, mais malgré sa maturité et le fait qu'elle savait parfaitement pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, la jeune femme restait encore innocente, ignorante de la réelle noirceur qui les entourait ; Et Harry n'avait pas voulu être celui qui aurait détruit ses rêves et attentes, ainsi que son adolescence en la plongeant au cœur de ses doutes quant aux combats qui se rapprochaient indubitablement.

Et alors qu'il avait repoussé la douceur des courbes généreuses de la jeune femme, Harry se retrouva à se perdre dans les muscles noueux et les membres fins de Draco.

Ils s'étaient assez rapprochés pour être plus que cordiales l'un envers l'autre. Puis un soir, après un entraînement qu'ils n'avaient passé qu'à deux, l'un s'était attardé, et l'autre en avaient fait de même. De seulement de quelques minutes, le temps de boire un verre d'eau pour se désaltérer, c'était passé à une heure, à restés tous deux silencieux, juste dans le calme, comme une pause au milieu de la tempête, le tout au coin du feu de la cheminée qu'avait fait apparaître la Salle sur Demande.

Puis enfin les discussions, maladroites pendant quelques instants, puis plus affermies. Le partage des mêmes craintes, des mêmes angoisses et de la même vision d'un futur qu'ils n'auraient sûrement pas quand tout cela sera terminé ; Mais aussi des mêmes envies, des mêmes rêves - ou presque -, de leur ressemblance de plus en plus perceptible. Des rires partagés, soufflés et bas, comme des secrets. Puis les secrets justement, des choses que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais dit à personne se retrouvaient à être soufflés dans la pénombre agréable de cette salle si spéciale, comme en-dehors du temps, où tout le Dehors n'avait pas sa place à l'Intérieur. Ils n'étaient alors plus Serpentard et Gryffondor, ou Membre de la Lumière et Mangemorts, ni même Malfoy et Potter, mais Draco et Harry. Juste... Draco et Harry.

Le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, c'était le Survivant qui l'avait initié. Il avait entendu des rumeurs dans les couloirs, comme quoi Malfoy avait eu une altercation plutôt musclée le matin même avec un membre de sa propre maison. Le soir venu, quand il était rentré dans la Salle sur Demande et avait trouvé Malfoy bien portant, le stress de cette journée, de toutes celles d'avant et de celles qui allaient suivre l'avait submergé et il s'était jeté sur lui sans réfléchir.

Les suivants... Il n'en avait aucune idée et s'en fichait totalement. Le terrain d'entraînement que leur offrait la Salle sur Demande s'était alors transformé sous les désirs de Malfoy et un lit avait accueillit leurs corpss enlacés et leur étreinte désespérée.

Le petit matin les avait trouvés blottis l'un contre l'autre en silence, partageant un dernier moment de douceur avant de retourner à leur sombre quotidien.

Mais ils étaient très vite retournés vers l'autre, semblant réussir à ne trouver le repos que dans les bras de son ancienne Némésis, auprès d'une âme aussi torturée que la leur, auprès de quelqu'un aussi conscient de la noirceur du monde et des peu de chances de survivre à cette guerre. Harry avait appris à aimer cette relation aussi étrange que cathartique, et même... Eh bien, il avait appris à aimer Draco.

Ils s'étaient peut-être rapprochés par le désespoir et s'étaient sans aucun doute accroché l'un à l'autre pour éviter de sombre, mais Harry se sentait désormais profondément lié au jeune homme, profondément éprit. Il avait osé le lui dire juste avant que la première vague d'attaque ne se fasse sentir aux abords de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas par hasard, il avait senti Voldemort approché. Alors il avait embarqué Draco dans une pièce vide et lui avait tout lâché. Le jeune homme l'avait alors embrassé avec toute la force du désespoir qui lui restait. Harry avait tout de même réussit à lui arracher la promesse d'être prudent sur-le-champ de bataille et de tout faire pour en sortir vivant.

Et pour le moment, Draco semblait s'en sortir, alors Harry se mordit violemment les lèvres pour se forcer à se détourner, envoyant une prière silencieuse à Merlin et Morgana pour le garder sauf. Parce que, s'il avait réussi à lui faire jurer de s'en sortir vivant, l'angoisse avait submergé Draco et le temps filant rapidement ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de lui demander de rendre la pareille.

De toute manière, Harry n'aurait pas pu tenir cette promesse. Il le sentait, il le savait.

Tout au long de l'année, dans le plus grand secret, Dumbledore avait tout fait pour rassembler les horcruxes et avait réussi, au détriment de sa santé qui s'était mis à décliner rapidement. Seulement trois jours plus tôt, il avait convoqué Harry dans son bureau pour ensuite l'amené, difficilement d'ailleurs, jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande où les attendaient tous les horcruxes. Le Directeur lui avait alors désigné le journal de Jedusor, qu'il avait déjà détruit, puis les autres : une bague défait de sa pierre ornementale, un médaillon qui avait appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et le diadème mythique de Rowena Serdaigle. À ce moment, Harry s'était dit être bien content que Gryffondor ai caché son épée dans le Choipeaux, car aucun doute que l'arrogant Tom Jedusor aurait jubilé d'avoir détruit définitivement quatre reliques de quatre respectables et puissants sorciers pour créer des réceptacles "dignes" des bouts de son âme.

Dumbledore lui avait ensuite dit qu'il restait tout de même deux horcruxes encore inaccessibles à détruire : Nagini et Voldemort lui-même. Mais Harry avait bien senti qu'il y avait plus, que Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose au vu du regard triste que le Directeur avait posé sur lui à cet instant. Mais le sorcier s'était rapidement détourné et avait mis en place un rituel ancien, perdu et interdit, de Destruction de Magie. Lors de l'application d'un sort, la Magie produisait la force nécessaire pour faire l'accomplissement voulut puis retournait à la Nature. Ce rituel était interdit parce qu'au lieu de libérer la magie pour qu'elle retourne à la Nature, elle était véritablement détruite, une perte pure et simple de Magie, vide qu'on ne pouvait jamais plus combler. Dumbledore trouvait que c'était le meilleur moyen de tous les détruire en même temps.

Le Directeur l'avait fait venir pour être sûr que tout se passerait bien et surtout pour être sûr que les horcruxes allaient être détruit. Il lui avait donné un vif d'or en déclarant que Harry allait devoir être aussi concentré durant le rituel que pendant une partie de Quidditch. Le jeune homme n'avait pas compris pourquoi cette étrange déclaration, mais avait bien sûr accepté le cadeau avec un hochement de tête.

Puis le rituel avait commencé. Les runes peintes sur le sol s'étaient illuminées alors que Dumbledore s'était mis à psalmodier d'une voix comme d'outre-tombe, sa baguette luisant doucement d'une lueur bleuâtre. Peu à peu, le Survivant s'était mis à entendre les murmures des horcruxes, les murmures de douleur et de rage des bouts d'âmes de Voldemort provenant des reliques qui, peu à peu, avaient été entourées de brume noire. Les runes étaient devenues presque trop lumineuses pour être regardées et l'un après l'autre, les horcruxes avaient étés détruits.

Malheureusement, Dumbledore avait commencé à faiblir et sa baguette s'était mit à fumer et lui brûler la main. Incapable d'avancer, car en dehors des runes, Harry avait dû observer, impuissant et démunis, son professeur hurler de douleur alors que sa main partait en lambeaux. Ne sachant que faire, Harry n'avait pu que dégainer sa propre baguette et lancer un puissant Expelliarmus.

Ça avait eu pour bon effet d'arracher la baguette des mains du Directeur pour que Harry la rattrape, Dumbledore s'étant ensuite écroulé au sol, inconscient. Les runes avaient doucement cessé de luire et Harry s'était précipité pour vérifier que les horcruxes étaient bien détruit. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier, il le savait, il les avait "senti" être détruit. Alors il s'était approché de Dumbledore et avait malheureusement constaté qu'il était inconscient. Il avait réussi à l'amener à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh s'était rapproché rapidement en voulant savoir ce qui s'était passé pour que le directeur se retrouve dans cet état. Harry n'avait rien pu dire, si ce n'était qu'il avait agi pour "le plus grand bien".

Il avait senti les horcruxes être détruit. Il les avait senti comme s'il était lié à Ces Choses. Et la nuit d'après, après une énième vision grassement envoyée par Voldemort, Harry s'était réveillé tremblant et sanglotant dans les bras rassurants de Draco, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux et le dos pour le calmer. Mais Harry avait compris à cet instant. Il avait compris à ce moment-là que s'il avait si bien sentit la présence de Voldemort dans les bras de Queudver durant sa quatrième année alors qu'il ne le voyait même pas, s'il avait senti la destruction des Horcruxes aussi précisément, s'il avait un lien si étrange mais profond avec le Lord Noir... C'était parce qu'il en était un. Il était lui-même un Horcruxe, il avait un bout de Voldemort en lui.

Draco ne lui avait pas demandé la raison de ses vomissements cette nuit-là, et jamais Harry ne pourrait l'en remercier à sa juste valeur.

Et seulement le lendemain, la nouvelle de Dumbledore impuissant, dans un coma magique profond à l'infirmerie de Poudlard avait filtré et Voldemort avait abandonné le plan de Draco/Snape - plan qui consistait à faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard même via des armoires communicantes - et avait plutôt décidé d'attaquer l'école de Magie pendant que le si respecté Directeur n'était pas en état de renforcer les protections du château.

Et ils en étaient là.

Harry n'avait eu que deux petits jours pour se faire à l'idée que pour détruire définitivement Voldemort, il devait mourir. La veille, sentant la jubilation du Lord, il avait pris à part Hermione et Ron pour leur dire que, s'il mourait sur le champ de bataille, ils devaient tout faire pour tuer Voldemort. Il ne leur avait pas expliqué les Horcruxes, seul le Directeur, lui et Draco savaient, même si le jeune Serpentard ne savait pas pour... "l'état", la condition de son amant. Les deux Gryffondor avaient hurlé que Harry n'allait pas mourir et le jeune homme les avait regardés avec tendresse.

Ses amis étaient toute sa vie, c'était pour eux, leur bonheur, leur sécurité qu'il faisait tout ça. Pour eux, et pour son filleul qui était né seulement un petit mois plus tôt, fils de Remus et Nymphadora.

Il avait ensuite pris Draco à part, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Nagini, qu'elle était le "dernier" Horcruxe en plus de Voldemort lui-même. Le Serpentard lui avait affirmé qu'il s'en occuperait, lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais que ce serpent de malheur serait détruit coûte que coûte.

Harry arriva enfin à Pré-au-lard. Le village était définitivement rasé, et Voldemort trônait sur ce qui avait été la Grande-Rue du petit village comme un conquérant, observant de loin les explosions aux abords du château.

Le jeune homme prit quelques instants pour le regarder et son cœur tomba dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas vraiment de regrets quant à sa vie, ou si peu. Que Malfoy soit un parfait crétin par exemple. Un crétin raciste et idiot qui n'avait reconnu la valeur de son amie Hermione que deux pauvres semaines plus tôt, quand elle lui avait cloué le bec avec un sort assez puissant pour contrer un sort de Magie noire. Qu'il n'ai pas accepté la main tendue du petit futur Serpentard de onze ans, il aurait pu le faire changer bien avant... Qu'ils aient été tant aveuglé par leur haine, qu'il ai eu à rencontrer Malfoy en temps de Guerre.

Peut-être se seraient-ils trouvés bien plus tôt dans d'autres circonstances, un autre univers. Il n'avait que des regrets concernant Draco, mais se sentait tout de même privilégié d'avoir pu connaître un peu de bonheur dans ses bras.

Harry se dissimula derrière des ruines fumantes et se laissa glisser au sol en fermant les yeux. Il inspira doucement par la bouche pour éviter que l'odeur de mort et de désolation ne le prenne à la gorge. Mais même s'il ne respirait pas par le nez, l'odeur était insoutenable et il dut se contrôler au maximum pour ne pas vomir. Ses mains tremblaient en tenant ses deux baguettes, la sienne et celle de Dumbledore. Depuis que ce dernier était à l'infirmerie, le jeune homme n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser sa baguette auprès du comateux, et l'avait donc gardé avec lui. Ce fut une agréable surprise de découvrir que la baguette lui répondait parfaitement, comme si elle était la sienne. Avant de comprendre qu'il allait devoir mourir pour tuer Voldemort, il s'était mis en tête de l'affronter avec cette même baguette pour éviter que les bouts de bois jumeaux ne rentrent en résonance, comme ça avait le cas dans le cimetière au retour du Lord Noir.

Maintenant, ça ne servait plus à rien.

Il soupira profondément en sortant de sous sa cape. Avec un sort que Hermione lui avait appris, il pointa sa cape d'invisibilité de la baguette de Dumbledore et la renvoya à Poudlard, près du Directeur. Il était hors de question que les mangemorts ne mettent la main sur son bien le plus précieux.

Il resta quelques secondes immobile, le dos pressé contre les pierres froides d'un établissement éventré qui avaient été il y a bien longtemps les Trois-Balais. Pour se donner du courage, il sortit le vif d'or que Dumbledore lui avait offert peu avant le rituel. Il l'avait souvent observé, tourné dans ses doigts, joué avec, et c'était étrangement une des choses, en plus de Draco, qui réussissait à le calmer ces derniers jours. Il avait vu la gravure sur le vif bien sûr, et avait été surpris de découvrir que les petites boules volantes pouvaient s'ouvrir.

Incapable de se résoudre à faire face à sa propre mort aussi tôt, il laissa le désespoir le submerger quelques instants et ferma brutalement les paupières en serrant le vif d'or dans ses mains. Comme si ce petit objet allait être capable d'aspirer toute sa peine hors de lui pour ne laisser que le courage Gryffondorien qui était sensé le représenter, afin qu'il puisse aller faire face à sa mort.

\- Putain, je vais mourir... Murmura-t-il, comme s'il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant.

Un mouvement dans ses mains le fit sursauter et il baissa le regard sur le vif d'or. Devant ses yeux perdus et brumeux, la petite balle volante tressauta de nouveau et s'ouvrit doucement, comme une fleur au petit matin prête à accueillir les rayons du soleil. À l'intérieur de cette toute petite chose, une pierre plate, aussi noire que les abysses. Tremblant un peu, le jeune homme fit basculer la pierre dans ses mains pour l'observer. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il caché ceci dedans ? Harry l'observa sous toutes les coutures, elle était toute petite et si froide dans le creux de sa main, gravée d'un cercle dans un triangle, le tout fissuré. Étrangement, ce drôle de symbole lui disait quelque chose, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

Sachant que c'était quelque chose d'important, puisque Dumbledore lui avait fait parvenir cette pierre sans en avoir l'air et dans le plus grand secret, Harry fouilla rapidement sa mémoire en la faisant tourner dans ses doigts. Mais rien ne lui venait, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit que malgré son entêtement, il allait très vite rejoindre ses parents et Sirius. Le jeune homme baissa de nouveau les yeux vers la pierre quand cette dernière se mit à devenir encore plus froide, lui piquant la peau. Il observa attentivement la pierre luire doucement d'une couleur glaciale avant qu'une brume ne s'échappe doucement d'elle. Il paniqua un instant, se disant que ça allait définitivement attirer l'attention sur lui ; mais très vite, toutes pensées logiques quittèrent son esprit quand apparu devant lui son père, sa mère, Sirius et-

\- Non, pas toi Remus... Haleta Harry d'une petite voix serrée.

Le père de son filleul lui fit un petit sourire triste, comme désolé que le jeune homme apprenne sa mort récente de cette manière. Le regard du survivant glissa sur ses parents, sur Sirius et son cœur se retrouva à battre doucement de soulagement. Un sourire éclaira ses traits alors que Lily s'approchait et s'accroupissait devant lui pour caresser doucement sa joue. Il soupira en fermant à demi les yeux, sentant presque les doigts de sa mère sur sa peau. James se rapprocha aussi et lui tendit la main vers lui.

\- Il faut y aller, fils.

Harry perdit son sourire et se redressa.

\- Je suis désolé, mon cœur, lui souffla l'apparition spectrale de sa mère.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête. Il ne voulait toujours pas y aller, mais il était enfin en paix avec cette idée. Et puis, il n'était pas seul pour faire face à Voldemort. Alors il ferma les yeux une seconde pour prendre une grande inspiration et, la baguette de Dumbledore dans une main et cette étrange pierre qui avait fait venir à lui les personnes décédées les plus importantes de sa vie dans l'autre, il quitta les ruines dans lesquelles il s'était caché et s'avança, le pas sûr. À ses côtés et derrière lui, les siens, qui le soutenaient et le cœur léger, Harry fit enfin face à son destin.

Quand il arriva en vue de Voldemort et de ses troupes, ce dernier se mit à rire de lui et de sa vanité à vouloir lui faire face seul, comme s'il avait une seule chance. Mais Harry n'en avait aucune, il s'en fichait. Il laissa discrètement tomber la pierre à ses pieds et quand Voldemort leva sa baguette vers lui après un discours que Harry n'avait aucunement écouté, il laissa la baguette de Dumbledore tomber elle aussi dans la poussière de la terre noircie.

Le sort de Mort l'atteint à la poitrine et le jeune homme se sentit tomber.

Ça y est. Il était mort.

Noir.

* * *

 _Eh bien voilà pour ce début. Toute atteinte à l'intégrité physique de la scribouillarde est fortement déconseillé si vous voulez une suite ! - Qui sera posté... Lundi prochain. Je répondrais à vos reviews le plus rapidement possible, je vous le promets._

 _À lundi prochain :)_

 _xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez où me trouver depuis le temps ;) Pour les autres si cela vous intéresse, je suis disponible par mail : plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIINT com, sur ma page FB où je poste des bêtises, des photos, des teases, tout ça « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonne lecture ! J'espère que mon Harry Sassy va vous plaire ;)_

* * *

 **-** **Stupide Gryffondor - 2 -**

Il savait qu'il était mort, et pourtant, il était conscient. Il se trouvait dans un endroit brumeux, d'un blanc presque trop lumineux. Il se sentait léger et calme, l'esprit et le cœur enfin en paix.

\- Ton aîné est un homme sage.

Harry sursauta et tourna sur lui-même. Derrière lui se trouvait une femme. À peine plus grande que lui, elle devait avoir dans la trentaine, la peau mate et le regard de celle qui en avait trop vu. Une tresse de cuir encerclait son front et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient eux aussi tressés et tombaient sur son épaule gauche. Ses yeux noirs le fixaient avec intérêt. Autour de son cou, plusieurs colliers de perles plates de nacre, ou un seul et même collier plusieurs fois entouré autour de sa nuque pour presser doucement sa peau. Elle portait une tenue noire amérindienne comme Harry en avait vu dans ses livres d'histoire quand il allait encore dans une école moldue.

Le jeune homme cligna des paupières et fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- De qui... Parlez-vous ? Où est-ce que je suis, je croyais être... Mort.

L'amérindienne face à lui eu un sourire amusé et plissa les pans de tissus de sa jupe, caressant un peu sa large ceinture aux couleurs vives.

\- C'est le cas. Ton cœur s'est arrêté et ton esprit et ton Âme ont été transportés ici, aux frontières de l'Après Monde, déclara-t-elle d'une voix profonde qui renfermait une sagesse ancestrale.

Harry frissonna et se sentit soudainement comme un enfant.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes la Mort ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle un eu rire bref et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté en s'approchant.

\- Si tu veux le voir comme ça.

\- Parce qu'on peut voir les choses différemment ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique, ce qui amusa un peu plus la femme... La Mort... L'entité face à lui.

\- La Mort est... eh bien, un état plus qu'autre chose. L'arrêt du cœur, de l'activité cérébrale et la décomposition du corps.

Harry eut une grimace. Oui, ça, il savait.

\- Mais, continua la femme, chaque être sur cette Terre et sur les autres possède une conscience et une Âme, qu'elle soit magique ou non. Et ces deux énergies ne peuvent rester dans un corps en décrépitude. C'est pourquoi Je suis là, et que mes Ombres m'épaulent.

À peine sa phrase fut-elle terminée qu'un minuscule petit papillon noir virevolta jusqu'à elle, semant sur son passage des volutes de fumées toutes aussi sombres, qui s'estompèrent lentement. Harry déglutit en voyant le papillon se poser sur la joue de la femme et se fondre dans sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace.

\- Vous êtes... La Faucheuse, en somme, déclara-t-il sans trop savoir comment réagir.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

\- Si tu veux. Pour être précise, je suis ce que les gens de ton peuple appelle « Maître de la Mort ».

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Les gens de mon... Peuple ?

\- J'ai été humaine, il fut un temps, un temps trop long si tu veux mon avis. C'est à mon décès que j'ai pris mes fonctions de Maître de la Mort. Je suis morte en 1520, quand les Hommes blancs d'Europe amenèrent avec eux la variole sur l'actuelle Amérique du Nord.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il naturellement.

La Fauch... Non, le Maître de la mort parut surprise et sourit agréablement.

\- Merci, mais tu n'y es pour rien. Vois-tu à l'époque, j'étais la Chamane Guérisseuse - la Sorcière si tu préfères - la plus puissante de nos terres, mais même ma Magie n'a rien pu faire pour me protéger, ce jour-là. Hors, quelques semaines plus tôt, j'avais acquis les trois Talismans du Cheval Sacré pour tenter de soigner mon jeune frère. L'asabikeshiinh, l'attrapeur de rêve, fait de véritable soie d'araignée pour éloigner son mal, le Crâne de Lumière, pour apaiser son esprit et le garder à mes côtés, et la peau de l'Ours Blanc, pour soigner son corps, qu'il devienne robuste et fort comme ce dernier, comme le contait la légende.

Harry, passionné, se retrouva tout de même perdu.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi me racontez-vous ça ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître impolis.

Mais la femme ne le prit pas mal et sourit plutôt.

\- Vois-tu, depuis la nuit des temps, l'Être naît, vit, puis meurt. Les Ombres peuvent facilement guider les Esprits dans l'Après-Monde, mais l'Âme a besoin d'un peu d'aide pour retourner à la Nature qui la fit naître. C'est pourquoi, depuis aussi longtemps que la Vie existe, un Maître de la Mort existe aussi. Il ou elle est là pour superviser les Ombres qui guident les Esprits, et sert de... D'aimant où sont attirés les Âmes des défunts pour retourner à la Terre. Mais si l'Esprit d'un être a le choix - passer au travers du Voile ou rester sur Terre en tant que fantôme - l'Âme n'a d'autre choix que de quitter le corps. Si cette énergie reste dans ce réceptacle en train de pourrir, l'âme fait de même, et c'est ainsi que sont crées les Détraqueurs. C'est pourquoi il y a soudainement toujours beaucoup plus en temps ou après Guerre. Il n'y a qu'un canal pour rejoindre la Nature, et lors de trop de morts, le canal peut se retrouver obstrué et les âmes se retrouvent obligées de retourner dans le corps mort.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et leva la main vers son visage. Il n'eut même pas idée d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Elle caressa sa joue puis remonta le long de sa tempe.

\- Le Maître de la Mort et unique et singulier, capable de voir au-delà du paraître et atteindre l'Âme, aussi bien celle d'un être proche de la mort que celles des autres. Mais pour une âme morcelée, il m'est impossible de venir la cueillir en sa totalité.

Harry frissonna alors que les doigts de la Mort rentraient dans sa peau, une présence froide, glaciale, vide, qui se pressa sous ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et gémit d'inconfort.

\- C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu venir prendre Jedusor, à ma plus grande frustration.

Le jeune homme sursauta et rouvrit les yeux quand elle quitta sa tête et il l'observa se reculer, tenant dans ses doigts fins quelque chose de sombre, de même consistance que de la boue, qui se débattait pour s'échapper. Harry eut cette fois-ci un mouvement de recul et pressa sa main sur son front, là d'où elle venait d'extraire cette Chose. Le Maître de la Mort braqua son regard sur cette boue vivante et avec un sourire glacial, serra le poing. La main s'illumina un instant avant qu'un léger bruit d'explosion ne se fasse entendre. Puis des volutes de fumée de toutes les couleurs s'échappèrent de ses doigts pliés, terminant par une volute noire qui dansa un instant devant ses yeux avant de se presser contre sa joue et de disparaître dans sa peau. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et sourit plus amicalement.

\- Mais tu t'es chargé de m'apporter ses bouts d'âmes les uns après les autres, et je t'en remercie.

Harry frotta sa cicatrice, qu'il sentait beaucoup moins bien qu'habituellement et hocha la tête en tremblant un peu.

\- Merci à vous de... de m'avoir débarrassé de ça !

\- Ça aurait pu être lui, à ta place, aujourd'hui, dit-elle alors d'une voix légère.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment cela ?

Y avait-il un autre moyen de tuer Voldemort que de mourir lui-même ? Se serait-il sacrifié trop vite ?

Comme si elle savait ce qu'il pensait en cet instant, la Maître de la Mort sourit un peu et secoua la tête.

\- C'est l'Âme et l'Esprit le plus puissant d'une époque qui se retrouve affublé de cette lourde et cruciale responsabilité qu'est de libérer les Âmes. Mais il faut que cette Âme mérite les pouvoirs de la Mort. C'est pourquoi, depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils existent, les Maîtres de la Mort créé contes et légendes pour faire partir en quête les Sorciers, Chamans, tout êtres affublés de magie les plus méritants. Ce fut mon prédécesseur qui a répandu la légende du Cheval Sacré pour pousser les humains magiques à la recherche des trois talismans qu'il avait créé ; et c'est moi-même qui ai soufflé le Conte des trois frères à l'oreille de Beedle le Barde après avoir "offert" les reliques aux Peverell, expliqua-t-elle en mimant les guillemets.

\- Le Conte des trois frères ?

Elle sourit un peu plus.

\- Et c'est là que ton aîné est un sorcier sage. Quand le temps à commencé à se faire long pour moi et qu'il était venu le moment de créer mes propres reliques pour me faire remplacer, j'ai pressentit l'arrivée du Mage Noir le plus puissant du millénaire. J'ignorais exactement quand il naîtrait et quand il commencerait à faire ses noirs desseins, mais quand j'ai créé mes reliques, j'ai fait en sorte que seul celui qui les rassemblera pour les utiliser autrement que pour son propre compte, pourra prétendre à leur possession.

Harry fronça un peu plus les sourcils si c'était possible et entrouvrit la bouche, mais elle continua d'une voix profonde.

\- " _Le conte parle de trois frères, voyageant au crépuscule. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière déchaînée, trop profonde et trop dangereuse pour être traversée. Excellant dans l'art de la Magie, les trois frères créèrent un pont pour passer en toute sécurité. Alors que le premier allait s'engager, une silhouette encapuchonnée lui barra le passage. C'était la Mort, furieuse que trois âmes réussissent à lui échapper, alors que cette rivière emportait même les plus valeureux. Mais elle pensa à un subterfuge pour rétablir l'équilibre et fit mine de se réjouir, leur proposant un vœu chacun pour les féliciter de l'avoir trompé. Le premier frère, l'aîné, le plus vaniteux et combatif, demanda à la Mort une baguette impossible à battre, une baguette digne de celui qui avait déjoué la Mort elle-même. La Mort se pencha alors et cueillit une branche de sureau qu'elle enchanta pour créer la Baguette de Sureau. Le second frère, voulant encore plus humilier la Mort, demanda le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. La Mort se pencha alors dans la rivière et prit une simple pierre pour la lui remettre, affirmant qu'il avait désormais en sa possession la Pierre de Résurrection. Le plus jeune enfin, humble mais rusé et ne lui faisant aucune confiance, lui demanda alors un moyen de quitter les lieux sans qu'elle ne puisse le suivre. À contre cœur, mais fair-play, la Mort lui donna alors sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité._

 _La vie sépara les trois frères, qui prirent des routes différentes. Le plus vieux provoqua de nombreux duels desquels il sortit toujours vainqueur. Mais, imbus qu'il était, il se vanta des pouvoirs extraordinaires de sa puissante baguette. Une nuit, un sorcier jaloux entra chez lui pour lui dérober la dite baguette et pour combler le tableau, lui trancha la gorge dans son sommeil. Ainsi, la Mort cueillit le premier frère._

 _Le second vivait seul dans sa grande maison. Il tourna la pierre trois fois dans ses mains et fit revenir à lui sa fiancée, morte avant leurs noces. Malheureusement, la belle appartenait à l'Après-monde et errait seulement, malheureuse à tout jamais dans le monde matériel. Fou de douleur, le deuxième frère se donna la mort pour aller la retrouver, et la Mort prit le second frère._

 _Mais elle eut beau chercher, le plus jeune des frères lui demeura introuvable, bien caché sous la cape qui était désormais sienne. Ce ne fut qu'au crépuscule de sa vie, quand il légua la cape à son fils, que la Mort put le trouver. Il la salua comme une vielle amie et ils quittèrent tous deux le monde matériel, égaux._ "

Le Maître de la Mort se tut, son regard braqué dans le siens, et Harry sentit son cœur - enfin, ce n'était qu'une sensation puisqu'il était mort et que son cœur ne battait plus - faire une embardée pour atterrir dans son ventre.

\- Et comme je l'ai décidé quand j'ai donné les Reliques de la Mort aux frères Peverell, celui ou celle qui réussira à rassembler les trois Reliques dans un but désintéressé, et que la Baguette de Sureau le ou la reconnaisse comme son propriétaire légitime, deviendra le prochain Maître de la Mort.

Le jeune sorcier eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Ça ne peut pas... Dumbledore n'aurait pas...

Il secoua vivement la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas devenir soudainement le Maître de la Mort ! Je suis MORT !

L'actuelle Maître de la Mort eue un rire léger et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Calme-toi. Tu es là parce que justement, tu as le choix.

Il la regarda, l'espoir fleurissant en son sein. Elle hocha doucement la tête, semblant lire dans son âme - ce qu'elle devait d'ailleurs faire.

\- J'ai rajouté le côté désintéressé de cette quête pour éviter que ce soit Jedusor qui ai la possibilité qui s'offre à toi. Vous deux êtes semblables, même passé, même puissance. Durant la même période, seuls vous étiez capables de prétendre à ce titre. Mais une âme aussi torturée que Jedusor n'aurait fait que détruire un peu plus les âmes dont il était sensé prendre soin, créant un lourd déséquilibre dans la Magie même. C'était inacceptable. Mais tu as le choix. Je t'ai fait venir à moi pour non seulement t'expliquer tout cela, mais aussi pour te défaire du bout d'âme qui n'était pas la tienne.

\- J'ai... Vraiment le choix ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit-elle. En fait, tu en as trois.

Elle désigna l'étendue blanche derrière elle.

\- Soit tu décides de terminer là ta vie matérielle et tu passes alors au travers du Voile, pour rejoindre les êtres chers qui t'ont étés arrachés précédemment.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur son torse, au niveau de ton cœur.

\- Soit tu repars là-bas, en simple humain sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ici, si ce n'est que tu es enfin débarrassé de l'Horcruxe qui était en toi, et tu termines cette guerre. Ou alors, tu y retournes, en tant que tout nouveau Maître de la Mort. La Baguette de Sureau te répondra et t'obéira alors, tu auras de nouvelles habilités, un héritage instinctif propre à tout Maître de la Mort et tu prendras ma place.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais comment puis-je seulement penser prendre votre place ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Je ne sais rien de tout ça, c'est trop de pouvoir pour une seule personne !

Le Maître de la Mort rit de nouveau, un rire clair qui calma les craintes du jeune sorcier. Elle posa sur lui un regard amusé et tendre.

\- Tu me fais penser à moi le jour où Cracho m'a fait la même proposition. J'ai dit exactement la même chose... Si ce n'est que ça qui t'inquiète, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tes nouvelles capacités fleuriront d'elles même et tu sauras d'instinct ce que tu devras faire, ou ne pas faire. De plus, je resterais deux ans avec toi pour te former... Ou plus exactement, pour te tenir compagnie et calmer tes craintes. Comme je te l'ai dit, si tu acceptes ce statut, tout se fera de soi-même, termina-t-elle doucement.

Il déglutit.

\- Et si je refuse d'être le nouveau Maître de la Mort ? Demanda-t-il craintivement.

Mais le regard du Maître de la Mort ne changea pas, ne vacilla pas, elle n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Tu retournes là-bas pour débarrasser définitivement le monde de ce soit-disant Lord des Ténèbres, dit-elle très calmement.

\- … Et pour vous ?

\- J'attendrais que quelqu'un d'autre réunisse les Reliques, termina-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Harry déglutit, l'esprit embrumé. Il avait le choix.

Il avait VERITABLEMENT le choix.

\- Mais pourquoi me faire repartir là-bas si je ne suis pas un Maître de la Mort ? S'enquit-il pour être sûr.

\- C'est pourquoi ton directeur à tout fait pour te procurer les Reliques. Il savait que tu allais devoir mourir pour détruire Voldemort, il s'en est toujours douté - et quand il a eu confirmation, il a pris peur pour toi. Quand il a réussi à trouver la Pierre de Résurrection, et même si pour lui, ce n'était qu'une histoire, un simple conte, une partie de lui espérait un semblant de vérité. Il espérait que te faire devenir Maître de la Mort te donnerait le moyen de revivre. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin : bien que le sort de Mort t'était destiné et t'a en effet tué, il a seulement détruit l'horcruxe qui était en toi. En fait, ton cœur n'a cessé de battre que trois secondes. Ton cœur est en train, maintenant, tout de suite, de ne plus battre... Pendant trois secondes.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Attendez, quoi ?! Trois secondes ? Mais, je suis là depuis... Depuis...

Elle eut un sourire canaille.

\- Je suis Maître de la Mort, gamin. Le temps, surtout dans le monde immatériel, n'a aucune emprise sur moi, c'est plutôt le contraire.

Il cligna des yeux.

\- En fait... Je fais juste un arrêt cardiaque, déclara-t-il d'une voix plate, simple constat.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air docte.

\- Et si – ou quand - tu réintègres ton corps, le retour brutal de ton âme dans son réceptacle fera repartir ton cœur. Ça a toujours été comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. Alors ? Que choisis-tu ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Le temps n'a pas d'emprise, vous dites ?

\- Aucune.

\- ... Puis-je réfléchir ?

Elle sourit, comme satisfaite de cette demande.

\- Mais je t'en pris. Pas plus de deux heures.

Harry hocha la tête, sûr que c'était même trop. Elle s'écarta un peu et il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

On lui laissait le choix. En tant que bon Gryffondor, il aurait foncé tête baissée. Mais il avait une partie de lui égoïste qui n'aspirait qu'à un peu de calme dans l'Après-Monde, avec les siens. Il y avait aussi cette partie de lui qui voulait retrouver Draco. Puis il y avait aussi celle qui voulait faire Voldemort bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.

Mais ce qui caractérisait le plus Harry étant sans aucun doute son altruisme et sa compassion. Il voulait aider les autres, c'est tout ce à quoi il aspirait. Alors oui, le choix fut vite fait.

Au bout d'un temps qu'il ne saurait jauger, il se redressa.

\- Excusez-moi ?

L'actuelle Maître de la Mort était à quelques... mètres - les distances étaient difficiles à jauger dans un endroit qui n'avait pas de fin, ni de haut ni de bas -, les bras écartés et des papillons noirs virevoltants autour d'elle dans un ballet magique, malgré le fait que Harry avait compris que c'était les fameuses Ombres dont elle avait parlé plus tôt. Elle se retourna vers lui, tout en grâce alors que les papillons dansaient avec sa tresse.

\- Tu as fait ton choix ? S'enquit-elle.

\- ... Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

Elle sembla surprise quelques instants.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas montrée dans le monde matériel, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de noms.

\- Non, je veux dire... Votre... vrai nom.

Elle lui offrit un sourire tendre.

\- Les gens de ma tribu me nommaient Aquene.

Il sourit, hésitant.

\- Eh bien Aquene, j'accepte. Si vous m'épaulez pendant deux ans, je devrai m'en sortir. Enfin, je crois, grimaça-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi.

Aquene s'approcha et posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu verras. Les âmes de tes amis sont magnifiques.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, ébahis.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Quand j'ai senti que les Reliques étaient toutes en possession de quelqu'un en particulier, je t'ai cherché. Tu as une âme magnifique, et celles de tes amis le sont tout autant, même ton jeune amant, malgré sa tâche.

\- La... tâche ?

\- Votre sois disant Seigneur des ténèbres auto proclamé a détourné un ancien rituel de tatouage magique, ceux qui transcendent tout pour lier deux âmes entre elles, le plus souvent des âmes sœurs. Sa marque, en plus d'être imposée sur le corps, marque aussi l'âme du porteur.

Elle grimaça.

\- J'ai bien peur que les prochaines réincarnations en soit affectées.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, surprit.

\- Quoi ? Des réincarnations ?!

Elle rit un peu de son étonnement.

\- C'est un peu vulgaire de dire les choses comme ça, c'est vrai. Mais l'Âme est une énergie comme une autre, qui retourne à la Terre grâce à moi - grâce à nous ! - et il est courant qu'au bout de quelques siècles, l'Âme redonnée à la Nature retourne dans un corps pour une nouvelle vie... Mais gardons cela pour les deux ans à venir, veux-tu ? Tu as une guerre à terminer, mon enfant.

Requinqué, Harry hocha la tête d'un air déterminé. Il se sentait plus prêt et plus confiant que ces derniers jours.

Oui, il était prêt.

.*.

Quand son cœur se remit à battre, Harry eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas prendre une grande et bénéfique bouffée d'air ni d'ouvrir brutalement les yeux. Aquene lui avait dit qu'il était mort pendant seulement une minute et il entendait parfaitement derrière lui Voldemort terminer un discours élogieux sur sa personne, sur sa force d'avoir détruit le grand Harry Potter - qui avait soudainement envie de se redresser et de ricaner, parce que " _Eh, bravo, t'as réussi à tuer un gamin de 16 ans désarmé !_ " -, ou alors se moquer de ce même Harry Potter désormais mort à ses pieds, le jeune homme ne savait pas trop. Il savait juste qu'il était allongé sur le flanc dans la poussière, que les mangemorts et Voldemort étaient derrière lui, et que oui. Il était en vie. Il sentait parfaitement son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, et ça lui donnait de l'espoir.

\- Narcissa, ma chère. Va vérifier que cet avorton est bien mort, tonna soudainement un peu trop fort du grand serpent à deux pattes.

Le cœur du jeune homme partit dans une course folle et il se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues pour contrôler et dissimuler sa respiration. Malheureusement, c'était le genre de chose incapable à cacher définitivement, tout comme les battements d'un cœur. Il eut envie de pleurer de se faire avoir aussi simplement quand il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par l'épaule et le faire tourner sur le dos. Il resta parfaitement immobile alors même que deux doigts froids se posaient sur sa carotide qui pulsait nerveusement. Il les sentit parfaitement sursauter légèrement sur sa peau et des cheveux caressèrent son visage et une odeur de lilas et de jasmin l'embauma.

\- Est-ce qu'il est en vie ? Murmura une voix douce et tremblante à son oreille.

Harry prit le risque d'entrouvrir très légèrement les paupières pour apercevoir cette même teinte de blond si chère à son cœur. C'était bien Narcissa penchée sur lui, cette même Narcissa que son amant chérissait tant, celle pour qui il avait pris la marque.

\- Est-ce que mon Draco est bien avec vous ? Sanglota presque la mère dévouée si bas qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

Il savait son oreille juste à sa bouche, comme pour vérifier qu'il avait toujours un souffle.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il alors, pensant à son amant, le cœur battant.

Un petit halètement avant que la caresse de ses cheveux doux ne disparaisse, un froissement de tissus, puis...

\- Pas de battement de cœur et pas de souffle. Il est mort, mon Seigneur.

Harry envoya une prière silencieuse pour Draco et sa tendre mère qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il avait désormais une dette envers elle, une lourde dette.

Il se déconnecta un instant des cris de joie et autres acclamations de mangemorts et compagnie pour se concentrer sur son corps.

Maintenant qu'il ne risquait plus rien - ou presque -, il se laissa submerger par toutes ces nouvelles sensations. C'était comme s'il était ultra conscient de toute vie présente aux alentours, et encore plus conscient de toutes morts qui s'accumulaient en ce jour funeste. Et les noms lui venaient, sans même qu'il les connaisse au départ.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux et il retint difficilement un sursaut.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour le moment, lui dit doucement Aquene, invisible pour tout le monde.

La sensation des âmes pulsant autour de lui s'estompa et il soupira discrètement, soulagé d'un poids.

\- Je t'apprendrais à vivre avec, ne t'en fais pas. Votre simulacre d'homme serpent a brisé ta baguette et prit la Baguette de Sureau. Ne bouge pas surtout pas, pas encore.

Il obéit docilement - qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre, de toute manière ? - et patienta consciencieusement. Très vite, il n'eut plus aucun bruit autour d'eux.

\- C'est bon.

Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux et cligna quelques instants des paupières. En se redressant, il réalisa que son torse était douloureux, certainement une petite séquelle de son arrêt cardiaque, séquelle qui allait rapidement s'estomper. Il se frotta tout de même la cage thoracique en grimaçant. Mouais, ce n'est pas super agréable de mourir, non plus. Il tourna la tête et fixa la Maître de la Mort.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu ne venais plus sur le plan matériel ?

La familiarité était venue d'elle-même, et Aquene ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, même si elle avait plus d'expérience, ils étaient désormais égaux, et c'était inconsciemment qu'il l'avait compris.

\- Mais je ne suis pas matérielle, sourit-elle doucement.

Harry fronça les sourcils et réalisa qu'en effet, les contours de sa personne étaient un peu flous, des volutes noirâtres l'entouraient et elle était comme... fade, comme si les couleurs qui la composaient s'étaient estompés au soleil.

\- Je suis le seul à te voir ? En conclu-t-il.

\- Toi, et ceux qui sont morts, mais qui l'ignorent encore, déclara-t-elle, sibylline.

Le jeune sorcier roula des yeux.

\- Ouais, super ! Je commence à croire que la Gazette a bien raison de me croire fou.

Elle rit doucement.

\- Malgré toutes les âmes à guider sur cette terre, ce qui se passe ici est trop important, je ne peux être ailleurs, dit-elle enfin.

Harry hocha vivement la tête avant d'observer autour de lui à la recherche de sa baguette. Ce fut Aquene qui l'empêcha de s'attarder trop longtemps.

\- Jedusor l'a pris pour prouver à tout le monde ta défaite, lui dit-elle.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers les lumières du château qu'il voyait d'ici. Les protections anti-transplanage tenaient bon, Voldemort était donc à pied pour rejoindre le champ de bataille. Harry allait devoir être rapide sur ce coup-là.

L'indienne vint à ses côtés, quelques Ombres virevoltant autour d'elle, et lui tendit la main.

\- Et si je t'introduisais maintenant à quelques-uns de nos secrets ? Lui proposa-t-elle avec l'air d'un chat fier.

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais, confiant, attrapa sa main. Il sentit un frisson piquant le traverser et remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Observant autour de lui, il réalisa que c'était désormais le paysage qui semblait bien fade tandis qu'Aquene avait retrouvé toutes ses couleurs, un papillon noir se posant sur son nez. Surprit, il la regarda et elle sourit.

\- C'est l'entre deux Mondes, le matériel et l'immatériel. On est là, sans vraiment l'être. Les Ombres sont constamment sur ce plan. Si on décide de cueillir des âmes nous-même plutôt que de les laisser venir à nous, c'est beaucoup plus discret de le faire ainsi.

\- Personne ne nous voit ?

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, prête à acquiescer, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

\- Eh bien... Les sombrals nous verront bien sûr. Quant aux humains, j'ai eu affaire à quelques cas de véritables extra-lucides qui me voyaient alors que j'étais sur ce plan. Mais ça n'a jamais posé aucun problème, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Aquene leva un doigt docte, comme une maîtresse d'école qui faisait la leçon à un enfant passionné - ce qu'était Harry en ce moment, il fallait le reconnaître.

\- Maintenant, le Glissement.

Elle fit un pas, tirant doucement le plus jeune derrière elle, et alors même que Harry se mettait à marcher, il comprit pourquoi ce mot. En effet, il n'avait fait qu'un pas, mais il s'était senti propulsé doucement, mais rapidement en avant, le paysage se brouillant en des lignes floues, et quand il reposa son pied au sol, ils étaient désormais dans le parc de Poudlard. Harry regarda autour de lui sans lâcher la main d'Aquene qui l'observa faire, amusée.

\- Ça fait toujours bizarre au début, je sais. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu t'y ferras vite et je t'apprendrais comment le faire.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, encore surpris. Autour de lui, les combats faisaient toujours rage et il voulait intervenir, mais n'ayant pas de baguette, rien pour aider les gens si ce n'était sa bonne volonté, il se fit force et ne bougea pas, aidé par Aquene qui resserra doucement, mais fermement sa prise sur sa main.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps puisque les combats cessèrent un à un alors que s'avançait Voldemort, conquérant - et... pieds nus ? Vraiment ? Harry secoua doucement la tête en le voyant jubiler en s'approchant.

Le silence tomba sur ce champ de bataille, sur cette destruction à l'état pur. Le camp de la Lumière était regroupé, Poudlard dans leur dos pour protéger le château. Alors que les Mangemorts observaient l'arrivée magistrale de leur Maître, ceux du camp du Bien, blessés et plus enfoncés dans le parc, se rassemblaient pour rejoindre leurs comparses. Harry les regarda faire, le cœur serré.

Tous étaient désormais rassemblés aux pieds des portes de Poudlard, deux lignes se faisant face. Des corps des deux camps jonchaient déjà le sol et les papillons noirs quittaient les dépouilles pour virevolter vers Aquene et lui. Il sentit un doux frisson le parcourir quand une présence chaude fleurit dans son torse avant de s'estomper doucement. Il savait sans qu'Aquene ne le lui dise qu'il venait de réellement sentir la première Âme l'habiter pour rejoindre la Nature.

Aux pieds des marches de l'école, Harry vit Draco, le visage défait et si expressif alors qu'il voyait le camp des mangemorts, sans le survivant. Pas de Survivant voulait pour tous dire plus d'espoir.

Pour lui, cela semblait bien pire.

Quand Voldemort jeta au pied de McGonagall la baguette brisée de Harry, baguette que reconnu tout de suite Hermione puis Ron, la jeune femme se mettant à hurler de douleur, il y eut un mouvement de recul dans les forces du bien. Narcissa profita de ce moment en suspend pour se faufiler jusqu'à son fils, qu'elle serra fort contre elle, abandonnant les codes de bonnes conduites de la parfaite petite famille de sang pur.

\- Il est mort, mère... Il est vraiment mort... Souffla le jeune Serpentard d'une voix brisée, qui pourtant résonna forte dans ce silence morbide.

Harry croisa à cet instant le regard de Luna, juste derrière Draco, et du soulagement fleurit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Pourquoi n'était-il même pas surpris qu'elle puisse les voir ?

Le murmure de Draco eu pour effet d'attirer toute l'attention sur eux, dont celle du Lord Noir.

Aquene serra doucement sa main.

\- Bien Narcissa. Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta progéniture bonne à rien, ricana ce qui fut autrefois un homme.

À ses pieds ondulait doucement Nagini, sifflant vers les élèves en déclarant qu'ils avaient tous l'air fort appétissants.

\- Maintenant, revenez ici, ordonna Voldemort.

Narcissa se détacha de son fils et prit son visage en coupe pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un doux sourire qu'elle ne lui réservait que dans l'intimité et son " _Je suis fière de toi_ " fut clairement entendus, tous camps confondus. Puis elle prit la main de son enfant et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens pour se tenir à ses côtés, arguant de nouveau le port altier d'une digne femme de Sangs-Purs, l'air froid mais déterminé. Elle se tenait dans son camps, et ce n'était pas celui du Lord.

Ce dernier eut une grimace et se tourna vers Lucius.

\- Je n'apprécie pas le comportement de tes relatifs, fidèle serviteur.

\- Moi non plus, monseigneur, répondit l'aîné Malfoy, fusillant méchamment sa femme et son fils des yeux, leur promettant mille et une tortures s'ils ne rentraient pas dans les rangs.

Les " _bons_ " rangs, selon lui.

Mais à la surprise du camp de la Lumière, les deux Malfoy dégénèrent leurs baguettes, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce alors qu'ils mettaient en joue leur père/époux.

Le Lord eut un rire sardonique.

\- Alors quoi, on a soudainement mauvaise conscience ? On regrette ses gestes ? C'est un peu tard, vous ne croyez pas ? Dit-il avant d'éclater de nouveau d'un rire sinistre.

\- C'est bientôt à moi de rentrer en scène, je crois, dit Harry en observant la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux.

À ses côtés, Aquene roula des yeux.

\- Quelle théâtralité.

\- Je suis un Gryffondor après tout. Je fais les choses en grand, dit-il avec un clin d'œil dans sa direction.

\- Ne joue pas trop au héros tout de même.

\- Oh dommage, c'est ma marque de fabrique, grogna-t-il en faisant une moue amère.

Voldemort cessa de rire.

\- C'est trop tard, c'est beaucoup trop tard ! Votre petit Sauveur est mort, plus de Harry Potter pour vous protéger et se mettre sur mon chemin !

Aquene lui lâcha la main et le paysage reprit des couleurs alors qu'il se sentait être de nouveau matériel.

\- Ne va pas trop vite en besogne, veux-tu Tom ? Déclara Harry avec légèreté, apparaissant soudainement à la vue de tous, entre les deux lignes, à droite de la défense de Poudlard.

Il y eut des hoquets de surprises des deux camps alors qu'il mettait négligemment ses mains dans ses poches. L'émotion qui se lisait en cet instant dans les yeux de Draco était plus qu'authentique et le tout jeune nouveau Maître de la Mort planta son regard dans le siens un long instant, où ils s'échangèrent bien plus que ce que de simples mots auraient pu exprimer.

Le Lord le regardait comme s'il ne croyait pas à son apparition soudaine, et d'une certaine manière, il le refusait.

\- Tu es mort ! Je t'ai tué ! Hurla-t-il, le visage déformé par la haine. Tu ne peux pas avoir survécu à... À...

\- À quoi Tom ? À un deuxième _Avada_ ? Reconnais-le, tu as essayé deux fois de tuer un gamin désarmé et tu as échoué ces deux fois.

Pestant de fureur, Voldemort cria de nouveau et lança un _Doloris_. Le sort tomba à près d'un mètre loin de lui.

\- La baguette de Sureau refuse de blesser son propriétaire légitime, lui apprit Aquene.

Harry eut un sourire tout droit volé à Draco.

\- Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il Tom ? Tu ne sais plus viser ? Ricana-t-il, moqueur.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Aquene hocher doucement la tête et disparaître peu à peu. Elle avait d'autre chose à faire après tout.

Mais même s'il était désormais seul, Harry était confiant.

Comme pour se le prouver, il s'avança lentement, la tension dans les rangs augmentant à chacun de ses pas. Mais s'il se mettait entre les deux lignes, si Voldemort essayait une nouvelle fois de lui envoyer un sort et que de nouveau, la Baguette de Sureau déviait la trajectoire, des innocents risqueraient d'être touchés. Discrètement, Harry braqua son regard successivement dans celui de Draco, de Ron et de Hermione - ces deux derniers rayonnants et requinqués de le voir bien portant. Il fit un geste rapide de la tête vers les mangemorts avant de les regarder de nouveau. Ron ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais Hermione et Draco hochèrent tous deux la tête. Harry ne s'en fit donc pas, Ron allait lui aussi très vite comprendre.

\- Alors quoi, Tom ? Tu veux réessayer, hein ? Une Troisième fois ?! Cria-t-il en écartant les bras.

Ce fut le coup d'envoi. Un sort provenant de Draco passa par-dessus son épaule et Malfoy père n'y échappa que par sa dextérité, faisant un bond sur le côté.

Les combats reprirent. Ceux du camp de la Lumière se mirent à courir pour s'enfoncer plus dans le parc et faire s'éloigner les mangemorts des abords de l'école. Seul Harry resta bien campé sur ses jambes, seul petit barrage sur la route de Voldemort, seul barrage qui l'empêchait d'accéder aux lourdes portes de bois. Mais l'homme serpent n'avait plus aucune envie de pénétrer l'école, il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : tuer l'avorton qui venait de le provoquer face à tous ses fidèles.

Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux, essayant de se couper des distractions que provoquaient les combats autour de lui. Il sentait dans son dos la magie de Poudlard, douce et réconfortante, comme jamais il ne l'avait senti auparavant. Elle semblait onduler, petite couche protectrice autour du grand château. Le jeune sorcier serra les dents.

Ça terminait maintenant. Poudlard ne tombera pas ce soir.

Face à lui, Voldemort serrait si fort le poing sur la Baguette de Sureau que Harry entendit le bois gémir de là où il était. Déterminé, le jeune homme savait qu'il avait besoin que la Baguette lui revienne pour en finir avec lui. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant : il provoqua Jedusor en souriant d'un air moqueur.

\- Allez, les moldus disent toujours " _Jamais deux sans trois_ ", fais-moi ce plaisir Tommy.

Le visage, déjà fort peu agréable de Voldemort, perdit toute trace d'humanité quand une grimace de rage pure déforma ses traits. Il leva la Baguette de Sureau et cracha un autre _Doloris_ , qui de nouveau fut dévié de sa trajectoire. Ce fut de même pour le sort de Découpe et pour un autre sort que Harry ne connaissait pas. Puis, au summum de sa fureur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer un troisième _Avada Kedavra_. Malheureusement pour lui, le bout de la baguette s'illumina bien de vert, mais au lieu de partir directement vers le jeune sorcier, remonta comme un éclair le long du bois pour transpercer la paume de Voldemort, qui cria de douleur. La Baguette sauta alors de ses doigts, s'éloignant du Lord noir.

Harry leva le bras et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la Baguette de Sureau. Un frisson électrique descendit le long de son bras tendu. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. Quand il les rouvrit, il se sentait traversé par une puissance étourdissante. Ses doigts raffermirent leur prise et il inspira doucement.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ , murmura-t-il presque.

Il n'y eut pas d'explosion, pas de cris de douleur, pas de souffle de puissance. Le sort quitta juste le bout de la Baguette et percuta un Voldemort désarmé, qui avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant ce qu'il croyait être sa Baguette dans les mains du jeune sorcier qu'il cherchait à tuer depuis sa naissance.

Et comme ça, juste comme ça, Tom Elvis Jedusor trouva la Mort. Aquene apparut et avec un sourire, se pencha pour plonger sa main dans sa poitrine et en extraire son âme noire et boueuse. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et lui offrit un sourire en hochant la tête avant de disparaître.

Le Survivant haleta un instant.

C'était terminé. C'était véritablement terminé, il avait tué Voldemort, et Aquene venait de lui confirmer par son signe de tête que c'était définitif cette fois-ci. Quelqu'un avait dû s'occuper de Nagini.

Ses jambes tremblèrent un peu alors qu'il laissa sa main pendre mollement vers le sol. Il se sentait totalement vidé, physiquement comme émotionnellement. Le bout de bois entre ses doigts chauffait doucement, comme une présence rassurante, et en effet, ça le calma un peu. Il baissa les yeux sur la Baguette de Sureau, la contemplant un instant avant de réaliser que oui, Voldemort était bien mort, mais que les combats faisaient toujours rage autour de lui.

Un mouvement à la lisière de sa vision l'alerta et il n'eut qu'à penser à un bouclier pour qu'une bulle claire, comme de d'électricité bleue crépitante, ne s'étende autour de lui et n'aspire le sort de Mort qu'un Queudver vengeur venait de lui lancer. D'un geste de baguette, Harry protégea le corps de Jedusor - il ne fallait pas qu'il soit emporté par des Mangemorts qui voudraient le faire ENCORE revenir, même si cela était inutile - et attira Queudver jusqu'à lui. Il n'avait plus besoin de dire les sorts, il n'avait qu'a désirer quelque chose et la Magie lui répondait et lui obéissait par le biais de la Baguette de Sureau.

C'était grisant.

Le rat, ce petit traître, couina en se retrouvant à être tiré par une force invisible jusqu'aux pieds du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier dans toute sa puissance. Ce dernier posa sur lui un regard dégoûté et le soulagea de sa baguette. Trop lâche pour tenter quoique ce soit, Pettigrow resta prostré sur le sol, tremblant et gémissant de peur. Harry lui attrapa violemment le bras - comme s'il allait montrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de douceur pour ce ramassis de tout ce que l'humain a de mauvais - pour remonter sa manche et dévoiler la marque des ténèbres.

Malgré le trépas de Voldemort, cette dernière était toujours aussi sombre et bien portante. Il observa un instant les courbes du tatouage, tatouage qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir tant observé, embrassé à la même la peau de Draco. Draco...

Il se secoua un peu pour éviter de penser à son amant, pour éviter de s'inquiéter pour lui et surtout pour éviter de se précipiter et faire n'importe quoi. Il posa plutôt la Baguette de Sureau sur la marque et inspira doucement. Il se concentra pour essayer de voir l'âme de Pettigrow, voir comment la marque influait sur cette dernière pour la retirer, mais il n'y parvenait pas, trop inexpérimenté qu'il était. Alors il ferma les yeux et s'imagina la situation présente : il se créa la scène, Queudver à ses pieds, lui penché sur son corps, la baguette pressée sur la marque, tout, dans les moindres détails. Il s'imagina après un halo de couleur entourant toutes les personnes, voulant voir celle du rat. Il arriva à s'imaginer quelque chose d'un jaune un peu pâle et maladif, strié de plusieurs couleurs, qui irradiait de sa peau à quelques centimètres de cette dernière. Il se concentra sur la marque sur le bras, marque qui était entourée de magie noire volatile, comme les cendres d'un foyer balayé par le vent et qui reliaient chaque marques entre elles, comme une toile d'araignée bien organisée. Des liens noirs reliaient le tatouage à l'Âme du porteur, serpentant comme des veines jusqu'au bout des doigts ainsi que jusqu'en haut du coude.

Pressant un peu plus la baguette sur la peau, il se concentra sur la Magie qui chantait doucement dans ses veines et s'imagina réussir à la passer dans sa baguette pour pénétrer la marque. Sur le tableau qu'il s'était peint dans sa tête, ce fut ce qui se passa et un à un, il coupa toutes les veines noires qui partaient de la marque. Elles perdirent en intensité noirâtre, avant de disparaître totalement. Au dernier lien qui ancrait la Marque sur l'Âme de Queudver, Harry sentit que cela devenait un simple tatouage magique sans aucune incidence sur rien une fois qu'il fut coupé. Il hésita à la faire disparaître de sur chaque porteur - il sentait qu'il en était capable - mais il pensa un instant à l'après-guerre, quand la traque des Mangemorts se ferait alors difficile à cause de l'absence de Marque. Alors il préféra plutôt se concentrer un peu plus et eu même un petit sourire amusé en s'imaginant la marque prendre les couleurs de la maison du courage et de l'honneur. Pendant un instant alors, le serpent fut d'un rouge criard et la tête-de-mort n'eut plus aucune crédibilité à être aussi dorée - On aurait dit un dessin d'un gamin de cinq ans.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas que le futur porte préjudice au Gryffondor - l'amalgame pouvait être si rapidement fait - et préféra la remettre noire, quoiqu'un peu plus terne, pour bien marquer une différence.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il retourna à la réalité et au fait qu'il entendait parfaitement des cris de rage autour de lui, cris qu'il avait déjà entendus. Apparemment, les mangemorts avaient sentit le lien qui les reliaient entre eux se briser et avaient vu le changement de couleur. Harry eut un sourire enjoué puisque ceux du camp de la Lumière avaient pour la plupart profité de cette déconcentration de leur part pour les défaire un à un. D'un geste de la main, le jeune homme stupefixa l'ancien Gryffondor et jeta un regard circulaire.

L'un après l'autre, les Mangemorts tombaient, morts ou blessés, ou prenaient la fuite. Petit à petit, le camp de la Lumière prenait le dessus et Harry, de nouveau vidé, se laissa tomber au sol pour s'asseoir, exténué. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pendant de longues secondes.

Puis il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son ancienne baguette. Il récupéra les deux bouts de bois et à l'aide de la Baguette de Sureau, la répara. Cette Baguette pouvait peut-être lui permettre d'avoir le monde à ses pieds, mais il avait de tendres souvenirs avec sa première baguette et ne comptait pas en changer.

Oui.

Il faisait tout pour éviter de penser à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Parce qu'en "s'imaginant" l'âme de Pettigrow pour détruire la marque, il avait été submergé par toutes les présences autour de lui. Il sentait les âmes tournoyer, cherchant à survivre ou cherchant leur chemin vers lui pour retourner à la Nature. Et quand elles parvenaient jusqu'à lui, les noms lui venaient comme s'il connaissait la personne. William Robbert. Charles Crabbe. Phineas Yaxley. Pius Thicknesse.

Et pour la plupart, il les connaissait. Vincent Crabbe. Fenrir Greyback. Lucius Malfoy. Graup. Narcissa Malfoy. Dobby... Fred... Nymphadora...

Harry serra brutalement les mâchoires ainsi que les paupières, aurait même pressé ses mains sur ses oreilles pour faire taire les noms qui affluaient, si cela avait pu servir à quelque chose.

Quand il sentit le nom d'Andromeda Tonks fleurir dans son esprit et qu'il réalisa que le petit Ted, de seulement un mois, n'avait désormais plus personne qu'un parrain de seize ans qui venait de tuer le plus grand mage noir du millénaire, il éclata en sanglots.

Et les noms continuèrent d'affluer.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Levrette :** Levrette, ma chère Levrette ! Bon, je te l'ai déjà dit sur Twitter mais je te le redis ici, putain c'que j'aime ton pseudo, ahahhaa xD Merciiii, j'espère que cette suite te convient, MOUAHAHAHA ! \O/ DA BAZOUS !

 **Flo :** Flooo, ma belle Flooooo :coeur: Que je suis contente de te retrouver ici~ Je suis foutrement cnotente que tu trouves que je suive tout de même la cohérence de la VO \o J'espère que cette suite t'a plus :D

 **Souline :** Soooouliiiiineuh *gros câlin* Ouii, ça fait longtemps, j'espère que tu vas bien ! Le Drarry, c'est genre le piller des fanfictions quand même. C'est le plus gros fandom, pas le plus vieux mais quand même, il commence à dater - l'autre jour, je voulais relire un Drarry et par curiosité, j'ai regardé la date... 11 ans le machin ! ONZE ANS ! J'avais l'impression que c'était hier que je commençais à taper à l'ordinateur pour poster mon premier écrit terminé ( qui était un Drarry UA ) ! Ça m'a fait tout drôle. Et... Ouais, j'avoue, j'ai prit un putain de coup de vieux.

Ouais, c'est Dark, mais j'avais besoin d'extérioriser certaines choses, et quand je me suis réveillé après un cauchemar, ça m'a paru évident de le construire autour du Drarry. Mais celle qui a lut en avance pour m'aider un peu m'a dit que c'était une belle fanfic. Du coup, je suis contente. J'espère que cette suite t'a convenu ! Parce qu'un Harry sassy, moi ça m'éclate. Des fois, on oublie à quel point le Harry gamin des livres est vraiment un petit con impertinent xD

Bisouilles bisouilles !

* * *

 _Vous savez très bien que je ne sais pas me tenir à mes deadlines. J'aime vraiment trop cette histoire, si je n'écoutais que moi, je vous posterais tout d'un coup, rendant le texte totalement indigeste parce qu'ÉNORME !_

 _J'ai donc décidé de prendre mon mal en patience et de poster les 5 chapitres à quelques jours d'intervalles - oui définitivement 5 chapitres. Trois de la même trempe que celui-ci et un quatrième de la même longueur que le premier. - J'espère tout de même que ceux qui aiment les longs chapitres seront contents, et que ceux qui préfèrent les cours... N'aurons pas trop peur. Ce n'est pas pour casser le rythme, désolé ! Et puis, j'ai fait un sondage sur FB et twitter, et c'est les cinq chapitres qui ont obtenus la majorité des votes._

 _JE RAPPELLE QUE : Toute atteinte à l'intégrité physique de la scribouillarde est fortement déconseillé si vous voulez une suite ! Y a des morts, bah oui, mais c'est un drama mes p'tits loups !_

 _Et sachez qu'Aquene est genre... Mon animal spirituel. Mon putain de Patronus et d'Animagus. Parce que... Aquene quoi. Elle est tellement cool..._

 _À jeudi prochain :)_

 _xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez où me trouver depuis le temps ;) Pour les autres si cela vous intéresse, je suis disponible par mail : plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIINT com, sur ma page FB où je poste des bêtises, des photos, des teases, tout ça « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_• Rappel : C'est du Drama, nee._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **-** **Stupide Gryffondor - 3 -**

La guerre n'avait pas véritablement pris fin à la mort de Voldemort. Des mangemorts avaient réussit à s'enfuir et avaient attaqués plusieurs villages moldus en des tentatives désespérées de continuer le combat. Ce ne fut que trois mois plus tard que les Aurors avaient réussi à attraper le plus grand nombre. Ce ne fut donc que quand tous les mangemorts du cercle interne de Voldemort, ses fidèles préférés, avaient été arrêtés que le peuple magique anglais avait lâché un soupir de soulagement.

Ce fut aussi trois mois très éprouvant et qui resterons flous dans les mémoires des survivants de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, de tous ceux qui avaient été blessés, de ceux dont les proches étaient encore aux bons soins des médicomages et bien sûr pour tous ceux qui avaient perdus un proche dans cet affrontement.

Harry frissonna en rentrant dans la chambre de Sainte-Mangouste, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de ce mois d'Octobre. C'était tout simplement qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit, il sentait plus que jamais la douleur et la mort entre ses murs. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas venir.

Le bruit ténu qu'il fit en refermant la porte attira l'attention des personnes présentes dans la chambre qui l'accueillirent toutes avec un sourire, sauf les malades, qui dormaient profondément, assommés par leurs médications.

\- Hey, dit doucement Ron.

Le jeune homme quitta sa chaise et s'avança vers lui alors que le Survivant saluait tout le monde de la main, soucieux de ne réveiller personne. Son meilleur ami posa sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

\- Comment vas-tu, mon pote ? Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais.

Harry roula un instant des yeux. Comment osait-il dire ça ?

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais pas venir ?

\- Bah, avec tout ce qui se passe dernièrement, je pensais que...

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Disons que c'est un peu difficile pour toi de te déplacer.

Harry eut un sourire amer. C'était vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'il mettait le nez dehors, il provoquait des mouvements de foule qui avaient failli le tuer deux fois déjà - que c'était ironique de survivre au psychopathe qu'avait été Voldemort pour finir par mourir étouffé par ses fans. Il avait été obligé de remettre le Square Grimmaurd sous le joug du secret pour éviter que l'on trouve son adresse et l'attende en bas de chez lui.

\- Ron, c'est Hermione. Pour elle, j'irais au bout du monde, alors braver quelques photographes, c'est du menu fretin, sourit-il.

C'eut le bon point d'arracher un petit rire à Ron, rire que Harry et tous les Weasley n'avaient pas entendu depuis bien trop longtemps. Le jeune Survivant posa son regard sur la forme endormie de sa meilleure amie, si pâle entre ses draps blancs. Ron suivit son regard et soupira un peu.

\- Ça peut aller. On a déjeuné ensemble et elle a osé me dire de contacter McGonagall pour qu'elle nous envoie des devoirs à faire, qu'on ne prenne pas de retard, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Harry rit.

\- Si notre Hermione se remet à paniquer pour les cours et ses notes alors même que Poudlard est encore en reconstruction, c'est qu'elle va beaucoup mieux, constata-t-il, heureux.

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. On ... On ne sait pas comment on va s'y prendre...

Les deux gryffondors grimacèrent de concert.

Lors de la Bataille Finale, Ron avait été attaqué par un mangemort et avait perdu connaissance sous la douleur des doloris qu'il lui avait lancé. Hermione, qui se tenait non loin de là, était venu l'aider et avait défait le mangemort, seulement pas assez vite. Ce dernier lui avait lancé un sort que même elle ne connaissait pas et qui lui avait sectionné net la colonne vertébrale. Elle était tombée en sang sur le corps de son petit-ami et, la bataille faisant rage, personne n'était venu les aider, trop occupés à se défendre eux-mêmes. Quand Ron avait repris conscience et qu'il l'avait trouvé ainsi, il l'avait amené rapidement dans l'enceinte du château, Pomfresh avait usé de son art pour soigner les dommages internes. Malheureusement, même la magie avait ses limites et Hermione était désormais totalement paralysée, chose qui n'arrivait que trop rarement chez les sorciers pour qu'il y ait des solutions viables.

\- Et Bill ? Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit ensuite Harry en passant son regard sur l'autre silhouette endormie.

\- Tu le connais. Pour lui, tout va bien. Sauf qu'il refuse toujours de voir Fleur, soupira Ron.

Harry l'imita. La romance de Bill et Fleur avait une surprise bienvenue en ces temps de guerre et leurs fiançailles, bien que rapide, étaient de l'espoir en boite pour le futur. Malheureusement, lors de la Bataille Finale, Bill avait eu affaire à un Fenrir Greyback humain qui lui avait lacéré le visage de ses griffes. Les médicomages avaient été clairs et fermes, il n'avait pas été contaminé par la lycanthropie, mais les blessures avait été profonde et il avait perdu un œil. Il est vrai que ça avait été un peu dur de se faire à cette bille blanche qui trônait désormais entre quatre larges cicatrices qui partaient de son front, qui zébraient sa joue et terminaient sur le nez, mais il était au moins en vie, il était chanceux dans son malheur. Il pouvait comprendre la réticence de Bill à faire face à sa fiancée, mais il avait surtout envie de le prendre par les épaules et le secouer. Harry était sûr que Fleur n'en avait que faire de ses cicatrices, qu'elle s'y ferait avec le temps. Elle l'aimait, bordel.

\- Harry, mon cœur, quand es-tu arrivé ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit.

\- Molly, ne vous en faîtes pas, je viens tout juste d'arriver.

La mère Weasley eue un sourire un peu terne et s'approcha pour le serrer contre elle après avoir donné les thés qu'elle était partie cherchée à son fils cadet.

\- Tu n'as pas amené le petit cœur ? S'enquit-elle en le relâchant.

\- Non, c'était l'heure de sa sieste, Teddy est resté au bon soin de Kreattur.

Molly hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement.

Ils discutèrent un instant après qu'Arthur ai quitté le chevet de son fils pour s'approcher d'eux. Harry n'osa pas demander des nouvelles de Georges, ne pouvant s'imaginer la douleur d'avoir été séparé d'une partie de lui. Il resta donc un moment et avisant l'heure, déclara devoir partir puisque Teddy allait bientôt se réveiller et que son filleul, bien qu'encore bébé, avait bien sentit le bouleversement de sa vie et n'aimait pas être séparé de son parrain, sauf pour dormir - et encore.

\- Hermione va tellement m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir réveillé pour ta venue, grimaça Ron.

\- Tu lui diras la vérité, qu'elle a besoin de sommeil et que je voulais l'embêter.

Le roux hocha la tête.

\- Mais tu reviens vite, hein ?

Harry lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

Il prit donc congé, et ce fut dans le couloir qu'il croisa Ginny. Il s'était étonné de ne pas la voir dans la chambre, mais cela dit, il pouvait comprendre qu'arrivé à un certain moment, cette ambiance finissait par pesée. En le voyant, la jeune femme eue un sourire éclatant.

\- Harry, je suis contente de te voir.

Elle le serra doucement contre elle en une étreinte rapide et se détacha.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse. Comment va le petit ?

Harry lui sourit doucement, content de la voir, mais un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment donné d'explication lors de leur rupture, et oui, il angoissait un peu.

\- Teddy va bien, du moment que je suis à ses côtés. Et je vais bien, et toi ?

Elle eut un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

\- Physiquement, ça va. Moralement...

Il pressa doucement son épaule. Il savait. La jeune femme soupira en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je suis contente de pouvoir te parler sans avoir à te prendre à part. Ça aurait paru suspect, dit-elle d'un air complice.

Harry eut un peu de mal à sourire. Ah, LA conversation. Ginny chercha ses mots quelques instants, ne sachant comment aborder la chose.

\- Je sais pour toi et Malfoy, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Le Survivant cligna des yeux, surprit, incapable de répondre. Elle le regarda faire et eu un petit sourire.

\- Tu ne nies pas, c'est déjà ça.

Harry déglutit, mais elle ne semblait pas prête à faire un scandale. En fait, elle ne semblait même pas en colère.

\- Je... Je t'avoue ne pas avoir le courage, là, marmonna-t-il d'une voix serrée.

Elle rit un peu.

\- Mais comment tu ... Enfin, même Ron et Hermione ne savent pas... Je...

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Ils avaient leur propre couple à gérer. Et puis, à ma plus grande honte, j'ai obsédé par toi pendant tellement d'années que je te connais par cœur, dit-elle en rougissant. Alors oui, notre rupture a été difficile pour moi, même si on ne sortait ensemble que depuis un petit mois... Je veux dire, j'avais choisi le prénom de nos futurs enfants quand j'ai eu dix ans !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et lui jeta un regard désolé.

\- Mais comme je t'ai dit, je te connais très bien. Alors... Disons que je l'ai déduit. Tu... rayonnais malgré tout ce qui se passait dehors. Et quand ... V... Voldemort nous a dit que tu étais mort, j'ai vu la tête qu'a tirée Malfoy. J'avais deviné juste.

Un petit silence. Le jeune homme, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, se frottait la nuque pour dissimuler sa gène et Ginny se mordillait la lèvre.

\- Je... Je veux être totalement sincère avec toi. Je n'étais pas prête à t'abandonner. Je m'étais dit qu'après... Qu'après tout ça, j'allais tout faire pour te récupérer, que je me battrais avec Malfoy pour t'avoir.

Harry eut une grimace, mais Ginny n'avait pas fini.

\- Sauf que... Je n'avais pas réalisé.

Il haussa un sourcil et elle sembla vouloir disparaître dans un trou de sourie.

\- Ce que c'était que la guerre. Et... Je... enfin... - un soupir - comment te dire ça...

\- Vas-y cash, j'en ai vu d'autres.

\- Tu... Je t'apprécie énormément Harry, je ne me vois pas devenir adulte et avoir une vie sans que tu sois dans le paysage. Mais ... pas de cette manière.

Elle secoua la tête lentement, comme si elle n'en revenait pas de dire ça.

\- Tu... Tu me rappellerais trop tout.. ça... termina-t-elle d'une petite voix en faisant un geste de la main pour désigner l'établissement.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Une partie de lui était blessé qu'elle dise ça de cette manière, mais la partie la plus conciliante de sa personne comprenait parfaitement. Ginny posa sa main sur son avant bas pour reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Je... je suis désolé...

\- Non, non. Ne le sois pas. C'est moi qui t'ai dit d'être cash. Je... Je comprends. Et tu m'es chère aussi Ginny, et je pense que dans d'autres circonstances-

Elle le coupa en secouant la tête et la main pour chasser cette idée. Puis elle le regarda, soucieuse.

\- Et lui ? Comment... Comment est-ce qu'il va ?

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer et il soupira profondément.

\- Pas de changement de son côté...

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et eu un petit sourire.

\- Tu sais qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ? Quand j'étais sous les doloris de Bellatrix, c'est lui qui est intervenu et qui l'a tué.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je sais.

Ils restèrent face à face un long moment, tous deux perdus dans leurs esprits, dans un silence confortable. Ils avaient table rase.

\- Je vais y aller, maman va se demander où j'ai disparu, déclara Ginny après un temps.

Il hocha la tête. Elle hésita quelques instants puis s'approcha pour le serrer longuement contre elle, soupirant d'aise.

\- Merci d'être là, marmonna-t-elle contre son épaule.

Harry eut un sourire dans ses cheveux et lui embrassa la tempe.

\- Je serais toujours là, je te le promets.

Elle sourit une dernière fois puis ils se quittèrent et Harry rentra chez lui, le cœur bien plus léger qu'a son arrivée.

Même sous les cris de la vieille Walburga, son moral ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Même quand Teddy, réveillé en sursaut, se mit à pleurer parce qu'il était seul, son moral ne bougea pas. Berçant son filleul contre lui, il se mit même à murmurer une comptine pour le calmer, vague et seul souvenir qu'il gardait de son enfance.

Teddy désormais calme et blottis contre lui, Harry bougea un peu dans la maison comme il le faisait souvent. Le petit bébé de six mois aimait être dans les bras de son parrain et très vite, il somnolait de nouveau. Le jeune homme le regarda tendrement. Ça n'avait pas été facile, par Merlin, loin de là ! Des nuits courtes pour Harry, que ce soit pour veiller sur Teddy, mais aussi raccourcies par des cauchemars prenant. S'occuper d'un bébé à même pas 17 ans... Mais il s'en sortait. Grâce à Molly et à l'Elfe de Maison, il parvenait à faire du bon boulot et aimait ce petit bonhomme farceur qui avait hérité de sa mère. Le berçant doucement, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il se sentait avoir mille ans, et non pas tout juste dix-sept. Même ses articulations grinçaient déjà.

Avec un soupir, il se stoppa devant une porte. Doucement, pour ne pas déranger la quiétude des lieux, il ouvrit le battant de bois et se glissa dans la chambre. La vision du lit serra son cœur et il soupira de nouveau. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et s'assit au bord du lit, ses yeux ne quittant pas le malade.

Enfin, malade...

Draco n'était pas malade. Il était dans le coma depuis ce soir-là, à Poudlard. Ginny ne lui avait rien appris en lui disant que Draco l'avait sauvé de Bellatrix, il était sans aucun doute plus au fait de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là qu'elle, sous les effets du Doloris. En effet, Draco avait attaqué sa tante pour la détourner de la jeune femme. Ils s'étaient échangé tout un éventail de sort tous plus noir les uns que les autres avant que Draco n'emporte le combat en tuant sa tante d'un Reducto dans sa poitrine, qui avait fait un magnifique trou dans son torse. Sauf que non loin de là, Lucius avait tout vu. Furieux des choix et actes de son fils, il l'avait attaqué dans le dos, comme un traite.

Si Narcissa ne l'avait pas abattu pour protéger son enfant, nul doute que Malfoy père aurait eu raison de son héritier. Malheureusement, comme la femme avait peu après été prise entre deux feux et avait elle aussi péri, personne ne savait quel sort avait touché Draco. Et celui-ci n'avait pas rouvert les yeux depuis, plongé dans un profond coma.

Harry avait payé les meilleurs spécialistes en maladie de l'esprit, mais personne n'avait pu l'aider. Il avait une chance de se réveiller, comme il en avait une de rester dans cet état jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de vieillesse, comme il pouvait aussi bien mourir du jour au lendemain. Son esprit était toujours là, juste trop enfouis pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre. Maintenant, tout ce que pouvait faire le jeune Survivant, c'était de payer une infirmière qui venait tous les jours pendant un quart d'heure vérifier que son état ne changeait pas.

Le jeune homme retira ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et comme il en avait l'habitude, se glissa au côté de son amant endormi, posant Teddy sur son ventre. Il resta là un long moment, caressant la peau nue et opaline de l'avant-bras de Draco. Ça avait été une des premières choses qu'il avait faites après avoir apprit par Pomfresh que le jeune Serpentard avait besoin de spécialiste : Il avait usé de la Baguette de Sureau pour effacer la Marque de son bras.

Ce fut d'ailleurs juste après qu'il perdit foi en la puissance pas si infinie que ça de cette baguette, puisqu'elle n'avait pas permis à Harry de soigner la colonne brisée de Hermione. Depuis, elle reposait sous de nombreux sorts de protection au fin fond du coffre-fort dans le bureau, Harry ne sachant pas quoi en faire.

Il avait retiré la marque à Draco pour éviter que les spécialistes refusent de l'examiner. Peut-être que c'était une demande express du survivant, gros chèque à la clé, mais Harry aurait trouvé ça normal s'ils avaient refusé de s'en occuper à cause de son passé.

Il aurait bien fait la même chose à Snape si ce dernier n'était pas décédé trois jours après la grande bataille des suites d'une lutte acharnée pour combattre le venin de Nagini qui en avait fait sa proie quand il avait essayé de la tuer.

C'était d'ailleurs Neville qui fallait remercier pour la destruction du dernier Horxcruxe de Voldemort, bien qu'il l'ignorât. Harry n'en avait parlé à personne, pour ne pas donner de mauvaises idées, et comptait bien faire un petit tour du monde pour détruire tout ce qui pouvait en parler. C'était peut-être une solution extrême, mais les générations futures n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'informations de ce genre, ni un nouveau Voldemort.

Mais quand Draco sera réveillé, pas avant.

Un doux craquement se fit entendre.

\- Est-ce que monsieur Harry veut manger ou préfère-t-il se reposer avant ?

Harry tourna la tête et sourit à Kreattur.

\- Je vais descendre, j'arrive. Merci, Kreattur.

L'elfe rabougris, qui avait reprit du poil de la bête, se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol et disparu de nouveau.

Ils étaient partis de très loin ses deux-là. Vraiment très loin. Ce ne fut qu'en fouillant dans le bureau de Dumbledore que la situation s'améliora entre Kreattur et son nouveau maître. En effet, le jeune homme, juste après le rituel pour détruire les horcruxes, avait voulut en savoir le plus possible sur ce dis rituel.

Il avait longtemps fouillé sous l'œil bienveillant de Fumsek, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une copie parfaite du pendentif. Dedans, un mot, d'un certain RAB, et une note de Dumbledore : "voir Kreattur". Harry l'avait donc appelle et, malgré le fait qu'il détestait cela, lui avait ordonné de lui donner des explications. Le vieil elfe avait donc raconté la nuit ou son maître, Regulus, le frère cadet de Sirius, était allé dans cette grotte pour voler un médaillon et le remplacer par un faux. L'homme s'était malheureusement noyé, mais avait ordonné à Kreattur de détruire celui qu'il avait volé. L'elfe avait essayé et n'y parvenant pas, il l'avait veillé jalousement jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne l'appelle et lui demande la même chose que "Maître Potter-et-pas-Black". Kreattur avait remis l'horxcruxe à Dumbledore avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi. Harry, voyant bien que Kreattur aimait beaucoup Regulus et s'en voulait énormément d'avoir perdu le médaillon, même si Dumbledore lui avait affirmé qu'il pourrait accéder aux dernières volontés du jeune homme, lui avait alors donné la copie du médaillon ainsi que le mot de Regulus, lui déclarant qu'il était désormais libre.

L'elfe l'avait regardé en serrant le collier contre lui comme un trésor, et un respect nouveau s'était allumé dans son regard. Il s'était alors penché, demandant à resté dans la maison dont il s'occupait depuis des années, pour veiller sur sa maîtresse. Harry, n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient, avait accepté.

Petit à petit, ils s'étaient détendus l'un envers l'autre et ils étaient même parvenus à s'entendre. Kreattur restait au service de Harry, préparant à manger et tenant la maison - bien mieux que quand il était en conflit avec le propriétaire d'ailleurs - et Harry le payait et traitait avec respect. Désormais, Kreattur avait une taie d'oreiller propre et neuve en guise de vêtement et arborait fièrement le médaillon comportant le mot de son si regretté précédent maître.

Il avait d'ailleurs été extatique en apprenant qu'un nouveau Black allait dormir sous ce toit. Même s'il était un Malfoy, Draco restait le fils de la cousine de Regulus - ne pas parler de Sirius. Surtout, ne JAMAIS parlé de Sirius - et Kreattur veillait sur lui comme il veillait sur Teddy : Minutieusement et comme les choses les plus fragiles et précieuses de l'univers.

Un mois après la bataille, quand on lui avait affirmé que Draco sortirait du coma quand il sortirait du coma, s'il en sortait un jour, que rien n'était sûr, Harry avait demandé l'aide de Pomfresh pour le déplacer en toute sécurité dans la quiétude de l'ancienne demeure qui devenait peu à peu la sienne. Il l'avait installé dans la chambre principale, avait agrandit le lit et acheté un lit de bébé et toutes les nuits, les trois habitants de la maison dormaient dans cette belle pièce bleu et grise.

Harry se redressa en tenant Teddy tout contre lui. Le petit bonhomme arborait des mèches de cheveux noires, comme son parrain quand il l'avait vu revenir, et une petite bulle de bave gonflait et dégonflait au coin de sa bouche sous sa respiration, arrachant un sourire au jeune homme. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il tourna ensuite la tête et regarda le visage calme et inerte de son amant. Il l'observa un moment, libérant son front de ses mèches blondes. Toute comme pour son filleul, il se pencha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la peau claire de Draco, faisant frissonner la fine brume couleur pervenche aux doux reflets lilas et pourpres qui émanait de lui. Aquene avait raison, l'âme de Draco était la plus belle.

Puis Harry quitta la chambre, le cœur lourd.

.*.

La première âme que Harry était venu cueillir lui-même plutôt que de la laisser venir jusqu'à lui, fut celle de Dumbledore au début du mois de Décembre. Aquene, tout en continuant d'accueillir les âmes en son sein et en organisant les voyages des Ombres pour cueillir les esprits des défunts, lui apprenait patiemment comment vivre avec toute cette nouvelle puissance qui courait dans ses veines, ainsi qu'avec le murmure constant de toutes ces âmes autour de lui. Elle lui avait appris comment prendre conscience des Ombres, comment elles virevoltaient jusqu'aux défunts, prenaient les esprits et les emmenaient à travers le Voile. Pendant un temps, Harry avait espéré pouvoir aller lui-même de l'Autre Côté, pour voir les disparus, mais ce n'était le privilège que des morts et des Ombres qui les transportaient.

Alors il s'était fait à l'idée, difficilement. Mais il n'était pas rare que quelques Ombres, avant de passer de l'Autre Côté, venaient à lui pour faire le passage juste à côté de son oreille, et quelque fois, Harry pouvait entendre les mots doux de sa mère le félicitant, ceux de son père l'encourageant ou même le rire aboyé de Sirius et celui plus discret de Remus.

Ça lui suffisait.

Ce fut le jour des premières neiges de cette année 1997 qu'il sentit Dumbledore rendre son dernier souffle. Encore aidé d'Aquene, puisqu'il ne savait pas encore très bien le contrôler, ils avaient tous deux Glissé jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste, dans la chambre dans laquelle le respecté ancien Directeur de Poudlard reposait depuis la Bataille Finale. Harry était resté un instant immobile en observant les Médicomages tenter de faire repartir le cœur du vieux sorcier, mais le jeune homme savait que c'était trop tard. Immatériel, il s'était glissé jusqu'au lit du comateux et, suivant les instructions qu'Aquene lui dictait d'une voix douce, plongea sa main dans le torse de Dumbledore pour attirer dans son poing l'âme de ce dernier. Elle était principalement orange, avec des traces de marron chocolat et de jaune citron, ce qui lui avait arraché un sourire. Pendant qu'il avait sa main immatérielle plongée dans son corps, il en profita pour se concentrer et envoyer une légère vague de magie contenant tous les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était inconscient.

Dumbledore méritait de savoir que son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain. Oui, sacrifice.

En faisant des recherches pour faire revenir Draco à lui, il s'était aussi penché sur le cas de Dumbledore et notamment sur le rituel de destruction qui l'avait plongé dans cet état. Ça avait été difficile de trouver des informations sur cette pratique à la limite du légal et pour cause : Pour détruire une dose de magie, il fallait - ironiquement - détruire en même temps, comme en compensation, une dose égale de magie. Dumbledore avait donc sacrifié sa propre essence pour détruire celle des horcruxes.

Et comme tout sorcier privé de sa magie, il n'avait pu survivre bien longtemps, bien qu'il ait survécu six mois et demi dans le coma, qui n'avait duré que de par sa grande puissance.

Une Ombre avait traversé le corps de Dumbledore puis s'était dissipée, guidant l'esprit du Directeur derrière le Voile. Harry avait réussi à entendre le soupir de soulagement de Dumbledore en arrivant dans sa deuxième Demeure et le jeune Maître de la mort avait sourit, triste de lui dire adieu, mais tout de même soulager et heureux qu'il soit désormais en paix. Harry avait lentement retiré sa main du corps désormais vide du sorcier, tenant dans sa main la douce âme de Dumbledore qui lentement, l'avait pénétré pour retourner à la Nature. L'Ombre était réapparue et après quelques battement d'aile, était elle aussi revenue en lui pour attendre son nouveau voyage.

Le jeune Maître de la Mort avait découvert que, malgré la tristesse que cela pouvait être, c'était tout de même un plaisir de venir chercher lui-même les âmes. Il arrivait, en douceur, à calmer les tourments des défunts qui venaient d'expirer, et prenait son travail très à cœur. La sensation de sentir les Âmes le traverser pour retourner à la nature était un baume pour ses propres doutes et douleurs, et s'il ne pouvait pas faire un monde meilleur, il pouvait tout de même contribuer à un Après plus doux.

Il n'était pas devenu ivre de pouvoir. Ironiquement, prendre la vie de quelqu'un était douloureux pour un Maître de la Mort, qui contribuait alors directement au tourment d'un Esprit et à la douleur d'une Âme. Mais quand il avait senti la vie de Peter Pettigrow arriver à sa fin, au fin fond d'une des cellules d'Azkaban, il avait Glissé jusqu'à lui. En plus de soulager les tourments d'une Âme après le trépas, les Maîtres de la Mort pouvaient, d'une certaine manière, abréger les souffrances d'une personne : Lors d'une mort lente et douloureuse, un Maître de la Mort pouvait retirer l'Âme du corps avant le trépas, ainsi que l'Esprit, et les garder en lui le temps que le cœur cesse définitivement de battre. Là, une Ombre passait au travers du Maître de la Mort pour prendre l'Esprit et l'accompagner dans son dernier voyage. Harry l'avait fait quelques fois, comme par exemple pour une jeune future mère dont l'accouchement s'était très mal passé. Elle s'était totalement vidée de son sang malgré les soins des Médicomages et Harry, un peu bouleversé, l'avait cueillit quand il avait compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Face à lui, la femme avait continuer d'agir comme si elle se débattait pour survivre, mais ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il y avait de bons côtés à être Maître de la Mort pour quelqu'un comme Harry, qui ne voulait que le bien autour de lui. Une fois qu'il avait accepté l'idée qu'il n'était pas là pour défaire le Destin et que les choses qui devaient arriver arriveront toujours, qu'importe ce qui se passe, il avait été en paix avec lui-même.

Mais Pettigrow ? Ah, Pettigrow... Il avait Glissé jusque dans sa cellule pour le retrouver prostré au sol, le corps amaigrit et malade, le bras traversé d'une longue balafre qui s'était infectée et qui était en train de le tuer. Le rat l'avait vu apparaître et malgré sa fièvre, avait eu le bon goût de paraître effrayé - à cet instant, Harry avait comprit la réflexion d'Aquene avant qu'elle ne l'emmène au pied de Poudlard, sur les gens qui pouvaient tous deux les voir, les extralucides ainsi que ceux qui étaient morts, mais l'ignoraient encore. Harry avait souri et s'était assit sur la couchette miteuse et sale, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses mains pour l'observer mourir à petit feu.

Ça avait pris du temps, et à aucun moment, le jeune homme n'avait fait mine de vouloir s'interposer et faire quelque chose. Et puis quoi encore ? Il l'avait donc observé se débattre sur le sol contre un mal interne, tenter de ne pas perdre l'esprit sous la fièvre qui augmentait de plus en plus.

Quand son cœur cessa de battre, Harry hésita un long moment à laisser son âme pourrir avec son corps et retenir ses Ombres pour les empêcher de cueillir son esprit, mais il s'était ravisé. Même si la Guerre n'avait pas créé trop de Detraqueurs, puisqu'ils avaient été deux Maîtres de la Mort par lesquelles traverser pour retourner à la Nature, ce n'était pas une raison valable pour en créer un nouveau avec l'Âme de Pettigrow. Et puis, lui refuser le repos éternel en le forçant à devenir un fantôme, c'était cruel, trop pour lui. Un Esprit pouvait décider de ne pas suivre une Ombre derrière le Voile et rester sur Terre, pour une raison ou une autre. Mais le forcer à ne pas partir ?

Ainsi cueillit-il la dernière personne qui le reliait à ses parents.

.*.

Teddy avait fêté son premier anniversaire entouré de son parrain et de sa famille d'adoption, les Weasley.

Un mois après, le Monde Magique avait exigé que Harry soit présent pour la grande fête nationale marquant le premier anniversaire de la fin de l'Ère Noire, comme ils avaient nommé la période de Guerre qu'avait connu l'Angleterre sous la folie de Voldemort. Les treize années qu'avait passé le Lord Noir sous forme spectrale après avoir été détruit par Harry et sa protection du sang avait été appelé Le Calme avant la Tempête, au grand damne du jeune homme, qui malgré son côté théâtral hérité de son père, trouvait qu'ils allaient vraiment trop loin. Mais même s'il détestait être le centre de l'attention, il s'était présenté avec un sourire d'usage pour fêter ce premier anniversaire, recevant en même temps un Ordre de Merlin Commandeur, une médaille d'or sur un ruban vert émeraude, pour service exceptionnel fait pour la communauté magique. Oui, c'est sûr, tu peux le présenter comme ça.

Puis, malgré les invitations qui arrivèrent chez lui en masse pour l'inviter... Eh bien, un peu partout, Harry avait fêté ses dix-huit ans en comité restreint, dans la douceur de son chez lui - qui avait plutôt bonne mine depuis que Kreattur et lui avait réaménagé et redécoré le Square Grimmaurd. Avaient été invités les Weasley, une Hermione dans sa chaise roulante, rayonnante depuis l'annonce du "petit accident" - oui, elle et Ron n'avaient pas prévu d'être parents aussi tôt dans leur vie, surtout qu'ils avaient encore deux années à faire à Poudlard quand l'école rouvrirait ses portes, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à prendre cette grossesse imprévue comme une mauvaise chose - ainsi que McGonagall - " _Appelez-moi Minerva, Harry. Je pense que nous ne sommes plus à ça près_." -, Neville, Luna ainsi que Blaise Zabini.

Six mois auparavant, ce dernier était entré en contact avec Harry pour prendre des nouvelles de l'état de Draco, inquiet pour son ami. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient vus dans un lieu public pour discuter et avaient mit de côté toutes ses années de gueguerres puériles entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Harry savait très bien que Zabini était un des seuls à avoir la pleine confiance de Draco depuis sa plus tendre enfance, notamment pour ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche et savoir toujours le remettre à sa place quand il le méritait ; et le Prince des Serpentard ne s'était pas trompé puisque Zabini avait combattu à leurs côtés à Poudlard.

Leur inquiétude mutuelle pour Draco avait rapproché les deux garçons qui étaient devenus amis avec le temps. Ron avait fait une tête de cochon en apprenant ça, mais ça avait été bien pire quand il s'était rendu compte lui aussi apprécier le Serpentard. Son monde avait semblé s'écrouler ce jour-là, notamment quand Hermione avait commencé à parler potions, runes et autre cours avancés avec le jeune noir. Mais rien ne valait la pâleur de Ron avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse quand Ginny, très fière, leur avait annoncé le fameux soir de l'anniversaire de Harry, qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter le Serpentard.

" _\- Quoi ? Je contribue au rapprochement des maisons. N'est-ce pas ce que Dumbledore voulait ? Madame McGonagall, soutenez-moi !_

 _\- Molly, pourrais-je avoir de nouveau un peu de vin rouge, je te pris ?_

 _\- Mais bien sûr, Minerva._

 _\- Mais... Harry, aide-moi toi alors !_

 _\- J'ouvre mes cadeaux, là, ça va être difficile, je peux pas faire deux choses en même temps._

 _\- Hey ! Mais enfin, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait... Blaise, tu vas où ?_

 _\- ... Je dois aller repasser mes lacets, avait lâché le Serpentard en avisant les regards noirs que tous les grands-frères poules de sa chérie posaient sur lui._ "

Ça avait été une bonne journée.

Quelques jours après, Ron et Hermione étaient tous deux partis en vacances en emportant Teddy avec eux, comme "galop d'essai" pour le petit bout qui allait naître sept mois plus tard, offrant ainsi à Harry des vacances bien méritées - non mais il adorait son filleul, vraiment ! Mais un peu de silence...

Ce fut dans ce laps de temps de calme et de tranquillité que Draco se réveilla.

Cela faisait quelques mois déjà que Harry avait arrêté de recourir aux services de l'infirmière. Elle faisait du bon travail, certes, mais malgré sa jovialité, elle lui rappelait tous les jours que l'état de Draco ne changeait pas. Alors, il s'était payé des cours par hibou pour être certifié capable de s'occuper d'un malade et prenait donc soin de Draco depuis lors. Il le nourrissait, le lavait et lui faisait prendre des potions de nutrition et celles pour éviter que ses muscles ne s'atrophient.

Ce fut alors qu'il changeait les draps qu'il sentit Draco frissonner sous ses doigts. Le cœur du jeune homme partit dans une course folle et il posa une main fébrile sur le front de son amant comateux. Alors que le jeune homme était un peu plus froid que la moyenne depuis qu'il était plongé dans ce sommeil sans fin, Harry sentait désormais sous ses doigts une peau aussi chaude que la sienne.

Le jeune Maître de la Mort haleta quand il sentit l'âme de Draco vibrer doucement à son touché, plus réceptive qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il tenta de ne pas succomber à l'euphorie trop vite et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les ressentit que lui envoyait le jeune comateux et pénétra dans sa tête par ses doigts. Il se mordit les lèvres sous l'émotion alors que l'Esprit de Draco caressait doucement le siens.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se pencha au-dessus de lui, sa main toujours sur son front, l'autre glissant sur sa joue.

\- Allez Draco... Murmura-t-il. Un petit effort, juste pour moi...

Là, sous ses yeux, le Serpentard fronça un peu des sourcils et plissa du nez. Souriant de toutes ses dents, Harry lui envoya une petite vague de Magie pour l'aider à sortir du sommeil.

\- Allez, Belle au bois dormant, ne me force pas à te réveiller d'un baiser...

\- T'... oserais... pas...

Le jeune brun rit - ou pleura, il ne savait plus trop - quand les paupières de Draco se soulevèrent un tout petit peu.

\- ... mière... grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lumière, Potter, grogna de nouveau Draco d'une voix un peu plus forte.

\- Oh oui ! Pardon, attend !

Harry se précipita jusqu'aux fenêtres pour tirer les lourdes tentures de velours bleues, plongeant la chambre dans la pénombre. Il invoqua ensuite un orbe lumineux qui partit frôler le plafond et retourna auprès du tout récent réveillé. Le cœur battant d'une allégresse nouvelle, il passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco qui sortait peu à peu du sommeil.

Un silence bienheureux les étreignit.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, le serpentard commença à bouger lentement comme pour se réapproprier son corps alors que Harry continuait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Très vite, Draco avait roulé sur son flanc, recroquevillé et pressait son front contre la cuisse de son amant assis à côté de lui.

Tout sourire, Harry se mordilla la lèvre en le voyant soupirer un peu sous ses doigts jouant avec ses mèches.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin, ayant un peu de mal à croire qu'il soit enfin réveillé.

Draco fit la moue et haussa une épaule, plissant un peu plus les yeux.

\- Mal à la tête...

Le jeune homme eu un petit rire et se pencha pour lui embrasser la tempe. Le Serpentard bougea la tête et entrouvrit un œil pour le regarder. Il leva lentement la main et passa un doigt sur sa joue.

\- T'es sérieux Potter ? Tu te mets à la barbe ?

Sa voix était rauque et faible, mais plus alerte que précédemment. Harry grimaça et frotta son chaume. Quoi ? Teddy était avec Hermione et Ron depuis une petite semaine, il n'était pas sorti de chez lui depuis presque dix jours alors oui, il ne s'était pas vraiment occupé de sa pilosité. Le jeune brun sourit en le repoussant sur le lit pour se couler à ses côtés.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas quand je pique ? Se moqua-t-il à demie-voix.

Draco prit un air dédaigneux, amoindrie par son regard encore un peu brumeux.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'embrasser dans cet état.

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Ah ouais ? Regarde-moi ça.

Il s'approcha et posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser chaste qui le prit au cœur, le faisant frissonner de la tête au pied. Il soupira d'aise à même la bouche de Draco, les yeux fermés et son nez caressant le siens.

\- Harry ? S'étonna le jeune réveillé en posant sa main sur son bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça ne va pas ?

Son émotion était apparemment palpable et le jeune parrain lui fit un pauvre sourire.

\- Désolé, tu m'as manqué, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix serrée.

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils et se décala pour bien le regarder, l'air perdu.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Commença-t-il à deviner.

Harry soupira et prit son courage à deux mains pour lui avouer qu'il avait été dans le coma pendant un an et trois mois. Draco n'eut aucune réaction véritablement visible, mais le Gryffondor le connaissait par cœur : Ce n'était plus Draco qu'il avait devant lui, mais le masque parfait des Malfoy, celui qu'il avait arboré jusqu'à la fin de leur cinquième année. Alors Harry l'attrapa et le serra doucement contre lui un long moment, qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'il avait raté une année complète de sa vie.

Il resta à le consoler sans en avoir l'air pendant une bonne heure avant que Draco ne bouge pour lui rendre son étreinte, le visage enfouit dans son torse. Alors seulement, Harry se mit à parler. Il lui conta ce qui s'était passé depuis, les gens tombés au combat, tout camp confondu. Les blessés, les pertes, la douleur. Puis la reconstruction, son statut de - n'ayons pas peur des mots - père célibataire à 17 ans à peine. Ron, Hermione, les Weasley, Blaise, le petit Teddy, il parla de tout le monde.

Contrairement aux autres, il lui expliqua en détail ce qui s'était réellement passé ce soir-là, qu'il était véritablement mort sous le sort de Voldemort, que Dumbledore lui avait fait posséder les trois reliques de la Mort quand il avait eu confirmation que Harry était lui-même un horcruxe à détruire - Draco resserra sa prise sur lui à ce moment-là - et qu'il était le nouveau Maître de la Mort.

\- Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer, hein Potter ?

Harry ricana un peu en glissant son nez dans les cheveux libre de tout gel depuis un moment déjà.

\- M'en parle pas, je fais jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre un long moment avant que Draco ne s'étire lentement.

\- Un an dans un lit. Tu m'étonnes que j'aie mal partout et que je meurs de faim, bougonna-t-il.

Son amant lui fit un sourire et lui vola un baiser.

\- Je vais nous chercher un truc, déclara-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Toi, tu ne bouges pas.

\- Comme si je pouvais de toute manière, grogna le Serpentard en s'enfonçant dans les draps, de plus en plus bougon.

Mouais. Harry avait peut-être oublié qu'un Draco sans son café du réveil était un Draco levé du mauvais pied. Alors il rit un peu, léger comme une plume et quitta rapidement la chambre pour aller leur chercher de quoi manger - et un café bien noir pour 'sieur Malfoy, n'oublions pas. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu sais que tu n'en as pas le droit ?

Harry ne sursauta même pas en entendant la voix d'Aquene à ses côtés. Il la regarda, toute trace de sourire disparu.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres âmes à aller cueillir ? Je croyais que tu ne venais jamais dans le monde matériel, grinça-t-il des dents.

Elle continua de le fixer, silencieuse et majestueuse.

\- Tu fais appel à des forces que tu ne peux contrôler, continua-t-elle.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sèche avant de se détourner pour traverser rapidement le couloir et descendre les escaliers.

Bien sûr, elle l'attendait dans la cuisine.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

Harry souffla d'exaspération en posant brutalement ses mains sur le plan de travail.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Harry-

\- Aquene, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi !

La future-ex Maître de la Mort le regarda une dernière fois avant de poser sa main sur son épaule en une caresse légère, conciliante, puis quitta les lieux.

Harry observa un long moment l'eau pour le café bouillir jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement ne se fasse entendre à ses côtés.

\- Monsieur Harry ? S'étonna Kreattur. Vous n'aviez qu'a demander si vous vouliez un café.

Le jeune Maître de la Mort se tourna vers lui et sourit doucement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Draco s'est réveillé et je voulais lui préparer quelque chose. Pourrais-tu nous faire des collations en attendant que l'eau soit chaude ?

Le petit Elfe hocha vivement la tête et s'occupa donc de leur préparer une assiette de différents petits sandwichs, qu'il emmena dans la chambre dans un craquement. Harry prépara les cafés - oui, autant en prendre un en même temps - puis remonta dans la chambre.

Kreattur était en train de vérifier d'un air extatique que le jeune maître Black allait parfaitement bien, sous la surprise de Draco, que personne n'avait jamais appelé Black. Harry le congédia et lui dit de leur faire apparaître des repas dans la chambre sans y pénétré et que, sauf urgence maximum, il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. L'Elfe de maison acquiesça bien bas et disparu dans un craquement.

Draco, bien calé au fond de coussins contre la tête de lit et sirotant son café, haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Dérangé sous aucun prétexte, hein ? Devrais-je m'inquiéter pour mon intégrité physique ?

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire canaille.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, Malfoy.

Draco cligna lentement des paupières, l'air mauvais.

\- Pas tant que tu arboreras une pilosité faciale aussi peu ordonnée. Une véritable honte.

Le jeune brun éclata de rire. Que ça faisait du bien de l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés, à la maison.

Et en effet, dès qu'il fut remis, l'intégrité physique de Draco en prit pour son grade.

Et ce, pendant plusieurs jours.

.*.

La lumière de la lune découpait son corps dans la pénombre comme le plus beau des tableaux qu'il lui ai été donné de voir. Cette nuit avait quelque chose de plus que toutes les autres, leurs magies se laient et se déliaient en crépitant, dansant sur la même mélopée langoureuse que leurs corps enlacés.

La peau de Draco avait le goût d'Éternité sous les baisers de Harry, qui ne se sentait jamais rassasié de leurs étreintes. Il le caressait comme la plus fragile des statues et le jeune homme se cambrait sous ses attentions, s'offrant tout entier.

Il y avait quelque chose de magique, mais aussi quelque chose de triste, en témoignait la langueur presque désespérée dans laquelle ils se vautraient tous deux, comme pour faire durer cet instant le plus possible.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas, ils en voulaient toujours plus, ils avaient désespérément besoin de l'autre - les gémissements de l'un étaient le souffle de l'autre et leur désir semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre.

Ce n'était pas la jouissance en elle-même que Harry préférait le plus, mais l'instant juste après. Quand son esprit était submergé par trop d'information pour tout interpréter correctement jusqu'à ce qu'il se colle à son amant pour l'enlacer tendrement, les poumons vides et la tête cotonneuse.

Ce moment-là, où ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre pour partager un peu de chaleur, alors qu'ils étaient toujours traversés par les frissons grisants de l'après-orgasme, ce moment doux comme du coton.

Harry rouvrit un œil fatigué.

L'instant était passé.

Le souffle doux de Draco chatouillait son torse perlé de sueur alors que l'ancien comateux se blottissait un peu plus contre lui. Harry glissa tendrement ses doigts sur sa nuque avant de se perdre dans la douceur de la peau de son épaule. Puis il l'étreignit et le serra tout contre son torse en soupirant d'aise. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'une douleur fugace perçait ses côtes. Impassible, le jeune homme continua de profiter de la douceur de la peau de Draco contre la sienne.

\- Potter... Soupira son amant en posant ses lèvres sur son pectoral.

Ce dernier frissonna un instant alors que son cœur se serrait, sentant parfaitement que l'ambiance avait changé, que la conversation qui allait suivre ne lui conviendrait pas du tout. Doucement, il glissa sur son flanc pour enlacer un peu plus étroitement Draco et le tenir serré contre lui, son nez dans ses cheveux blonds. Les doigts de ce dernier retracèrent les lignes des muscles de son dos avant de simplement croiser ses bras dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Harry... Souffla l'ancien Serpentard d'une petite voix que le jeune homme ne lui connaissait pas. Il va falloir que tu me laisses partir.

Le brun ferma brutalement les paupières, le cœur battant douloureusement, et le serra un peu plus contre lui, une main contre ses reins et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux et Draco reprit ses caresses douces dans son dos.

\- Ce n'est pas bien, et tu le sais, continua-t-il.

Harry secoua vivement la tête, hésitant quelques instants à le lâcher pour se boucher les oreilles et se cacher sous ses draps. Mais s'il lâchait Draco, ce dernier allait partir. Son réveil n'avait été qu'un dernier sursaut. Il allait partir... Alors il fit la sourde d'oreille, espérant vainement que son amant allait cesser de parler. Mais il le connaissait depuis qu'il avait onze ans, ce n'était même pas surprenant.

\- Potter.

Harry se redressa en évitant son regard, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse pour poser son menton sur ses genoux, le regard perdu dans le vide devant lui. Il sentit la main de Draco remonter le long de son dos avant qu'il ne glisse son bras autour de ses hanches pour se coller à son flanc, sa joue sur son épaule. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment.

\- Tu ne peux pas me garder éternellement en vie, Harry. C'est à peine si tu as la force de sortir du lit, murmura doucement Draco contre sa peau.

\- À quoi cela sert d'être le Maître de la Mort si je ne peux pas te l'éviter ? Haleta le jeune homme, la gorge serrée.

\- C'est déjà trop tard, et tu le sais. On ne peut pas vivre dans cette chambre éternellement.

\- Tu veux parier ? Grinça-t-il des dents.

Le jeune Malfoy glissa sa main le long de son bras pour enlacer ses doigts aux siens.

\- Harry... Supplia-t-il pratiquement.

L'ancien Gryffondor serra nerveusement les dents et Draco lui attrapa le menton pour tourner son visage vers lui. Il pressa son front contre le sien et braqua ses pupilles argentes dans les siennes émeraudes.

\- Ça aura été un mois parfait, Harry. Un dernier mois parfait. Je ne veux pas mourir, mais... Ça commence à ... Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui change en moi, quelque chose de... sombre. Je le sens, ce n'est pas ce que je veux et je sais que tu ne le veux pas non plus.

\- Il a raison, mon enfant. S'il reste ainsi, dans quelques jours, il ne ressentira plus rien que de la douleur et du désespoir, et d'ici quelques semaines, il deviendra un nouveau détraqueur.

Harry ferma les yeux sous la voix ferme mais conciliante d'Aquene qui se tenait dans un coin de la chambre et qu'il était le seul à voir et entendre. Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, des larmes amères et douloureuses se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

\- Réfléchit bien aux risques que tu encours à le garder auprès de toi, lui dit doucement l'ancienne Maître de la Mort, comprenant parfaitement sa situation. Es-tu prêt à sacrifier son âme et son repos mérité dans l'Après Monde par simple égoïsme ?

La voix de la femme était ferme et porteuse de vérité, une vérité que Harry ne voulait pas admettre. Le jeune Maître de la Mort se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à la faire saigner, sous le sifflement de désapprobation de son amant, qui passa doucement un doigt sur la chair meurtrie.

\- Stupide Gryffondor. À gâcher ses larmes pour le fils du bras droit de son pire ennemi, souffla Draco à voix basse, plein de tendresse.

Harry secoua doucement la tête pour chasser les larmes qui s'accumulaient sous ses paupières et pencha un peu son visage pour cueillir le sourire triste de son amant à même ses lèvres dans un baiser désespéré.

Le soleil se leva sur un Harry Potter vidé de toute larme, assit nu sur son lit, serrant contre lui la dépouille déjà froide de Draco Malfoy.

Le cœur de Harry cessa de battre ce matin-là.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Pumpkinspy :** Heeeey, t'inquiète, je réponds quand même aux reviews .w. Han, le yamakasi, ça fait un moment - je bossais sur les Direwolves entre temps - Draaaaarry \o Exactement, pareil. C'est le slash. Merci beaucoup ^^ Oui, la mort de Voldy a été "rapide" et "courte" mais... Comment dire... J'avais un peu envie de "briser" le mythe x) Alors cette suite ?

 **Flo :** Héhéhé, oui. Je suis sadique. C'est mon moyen d'extérioriser mes angoisses du moment :) Si tu n'as toujours pas "comprit", tu peux me demander, hein .w. J'adore le Glissement... Et tout le reste. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire... Bref. J'espère que cette suite te plait ;)

* * *

 _... J'avais dit que c'était un Drama, ne. Et je vous rappelle, vous ainsi qu'aux lecteurs des Direwolves, que toute tentative d'atteinte à l'intégrité physique de l'auteur est fortement déconseillé. Bah oui, parce que c'est pas vraiment fini en fait._

 _... M'enfin. Je repars au Pérou moi._

 _xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez où me trouver depuis le temps ;) Pour les autres si cela vous intéresse, je suis disponible par mail : plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIINT com, sur ma page FB où je poste des bêtises, des photos, des teases, tout ça « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_• Voici la suite, le petit "Et après ?" avant le dernier chapitre qui terminera cette histoire. La difficulté de faire le deuil, tout ça._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **-** **Stupide Gryffondor - 4 -**

L'an 2547.

Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, le monde entier n'avait jamais connu paix plus étrange et plus douce qu'en ce jour. Le monde n'avait plus eu affaire à aucun mage noir depuis l'an 2136, date à laquelle, bien malgré eux, les sorciers s'étaient dévoilés aux yeux du monde Moldu. Après dix longues années de suspicion, d'angoisse et de traités les plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres, les sorciers s'étaient fait aux moldus, et ces derniers s'étaient encore mieux habitués aux êtres extraordinaires.

C'était assez raillant de réaliser que les œuvres de Bram Stoker, Anne Rice, L. J. Smith et Stephenie Meyer avaient plus qu'aider à l'intégration des Créatures de la Nuit, telle que... Eh bien, les vampires, pour ne citer qu'eux. Les Moldus leur avaient même crée du sang cloné et un moyen pour qu'ils se déplacent et vivent en plein jour. La potion tue-loup s'était transformée en vaccin qui libérait de la sérotonine permettant la cohabitation définitive entre Bête et Homme, qu'il soit sorcier ou Moldus, et des meutes avaient fleuri, permettant la stabilité émotionnelle des plus jeunes loups-garous. Les différentes créatures humanoïdes s'intégraient parfaitement bien aux humains simplement moldus et si les animaux fantastiques s'étaient retrouvés à être chassés pendant quelque temps, les sorciers avaient rapidement mit le holà. Même si le braconnage, qu'il soit moldus ou sorcier, était toujours d'actualité, ils étaient eux-mêmes chassés.

La vie était si douce désormais. Et Harry contemplait ce nouveau monde si libéré avec le regard las de celui qui en avait trop vu. Bien sûr qu'il en avait trop vu. Il avait perdu le compte des années passées à erré quelques dizaines de décennies plus tôt. Malgré la réalisation qu'il était le seul de ses amis à ne pas vieillir, il était resté à leurs côtés. Malgré la mort de Ron. Malgré celle de Hermione. Jusqu'à cette douce et funeste nuit où le petit Teddy, devenu beau jeune homme, puis père aimant de trois adorables enfants, et enfin sept fois grand-père, s'éteignit naturellement dans son sommeil. Harry l'avait senti rendre son dernier souffle et était lui-même venu cueillir son esprit et libérer son âme. Puis il avait quitté le monde matériel pour faire le deuil de toutes ses connaissances et ne rester que simple spectateur.

Mais la solitude ne lui allait pas et au bout d'une cinquantaine de longues années à simplement regarder aussi bien les sorciers que les moldus naître, grandir, vieillir puis mourir, il était revenu dans le monde matériel et s'était crée une vie factice. Il s'était lié à quelques humains avant de les abandonner au bout de quatre à cinq années, refaisant la même chose à l'autre bout du monde, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la douleur se fasse de nouveau ressentir. Il était alors reparti dans l'immatérialité avec un soupir d'aise, retrouvant le calme d'un endroit où il était seul, lui et son armée d'Ombres fidèles. Il avait observé avec minutie les sorciers anglais évoluer, reconnaissant statut et intérêt aux êtres de la nuit tel que les vampires. Le jeune homme - qui ne l'était plus vraiment, il fallait le reconnaître - s'était alors intéressé à une famille de vampires de sang pur - aucun jeu de mots - basée dans la péninsule de Yamal, au nord de la Sibérie Occidentale, pour sa deuxième sortie dans la dimension matérielle, la veille de l'année 2254.

À la belle époque de Poudlard, il avait eu connaissance des Loups-garous bien sûr, mais les Vampires restaient une race dont il savait peu de choses au final. Et lui, Maître de la Mort immortel et dont le cœur avait cessé de battre 263 ans plus tôt, avait découvert que ces anomalies étaient en fait, aussi immonde, étrange et déconcertant que cela puisse paraître, une sorte de cousin des détraqueurs. Tout comme eux, leurs âmes n'étaient pas passées dans l'Au-Delà, dans l'Après Monde. La morsure d'un vampire rependait un venin dans toutes les cellules du corps humain et si ce dernier ne succombait pas à la fièvre que provoquait la transformation du corps, son âme - et sa magie s'il en possédait - n'étaient plus dans ce réceptacle charnel, ils devenaient le réceptacle lui-même. La magie purement vampirique augmentait l'électricité dans le corps, renforçait la cohésion entre les cellules et régénérait ces mêmes cellules endommagées, qu'elles le soient par un événement extérieur, par la maladie ou même par la vieillesse.

Ainsi, tout comme lui, les Vampires vivaient - hypothétiquement - éternellement. Sauf que contrairement à sa condition, eux avaient tout de même quelques possibilité de finir leur non-vie et lui était là pour les cueillir à ce moment-là. Sauf que grâce à cela, il pue se dévoiler à quelques-uns et "vivre" auprès de personnes avec qui il pouvait interagir plus de sept années sans que ces derniers ne s'inquiètent de ne pas le voir vieillir. Alors oui, il avait essayé de ne pas rire en découvrant que les Rebezmej(1) étaient les lointains descendants exilés de Mihnea 1er Le Mauvais, ancien prince de Valachie, fils de Vlad l'empaleur - oui, ce même Vlad l'Empaleur qui avait "inspiré" Dracula - Mais jusqu'à quel point était-ce de la fiction à cet instant ? Les Rebezmej ne lui avaient pas répondu, piqué dans leur ego.

Un cri de surprise suivit d'un rire éclatant sortit Harry de ses pensées, qui se pencha sur sa droite pour regarder la rue en contrebas. Un jeune couple roucoulait doucement, sortant sûrement du bar un peu plus en amont et Harry sourit doucement en voyant une belle rousse chatouiller sa compagne avant de s'excuser en l'embrassant passionnément. Le Maître de la Mort soupira la fumée de la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer avant d'écraser son mégot dans le cendrier près de lui. Assis dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, sa jambe droite pendant négligemment dans le vide et son pied gauche pressé en face de lui, cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était là, au cinquième étage de son immeuble pour observer les lumières de la ville en pleine nuit.

Il était revenu dans le monde matériel l'année précédente. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours pour se lier d'amitié avec un sorcier - un certain Micky, un petit roux qui lui rappelait d'une certaine façon son si apprécié Ronald dans sa manière pataude et un peu brusque d'aborder les gens. Cela faisait donc déjà un an qu'il vivait sous l'identité de Henry Crock(2) et, comme son nom d'emprunt le prouvait, il était dans une phase assez forte de nostalgie et avait réussit à se faire embaucher dans la Grande Bibliothèque Magique de Londres pour restaurer les anciens grimoires, qui venaient tout juste de sortir quand il allait encore à Poudlard. C'était sa vie depuis un an et pour encore quelques années : En journée, plongé jusqu'au bout des cheveux dans des grimoires qu'il redécouvrait et restaurait avec plaisir, en soirée sortant avec Micky et ses amis, ou juste restant dans l'appartement de l'un ou de l'autre pour une séance d'hollofilm.

Sauf que dernièrement, monsieur Micky s'était trouvé une donzelle à chérir, une écossaise flamboyante et magnifique, à la langue acerbe et qui prenait un certain plaisir à embêter son chéri à l'aide de Harry à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois. Le Maître de la Mort adorait sincèrement Lola, mais comme n'importe quel couple, les deux énergumènes aimaient passer du temps ensemble et les sorties hebdomadaires de Micky avec Harry avaient considérablement diminué.

Une Ombre virevolta jusqu'à lui, dessinant des silhouettes de brume sombres juste devant son nez, lui arrachant un sourire. Il leva la main et caressa du bout du doigt son tout petit ventre avant qu'elle ne se pose sur son ongle, battant lentement des ailes. Puis elle disparut, se fondant dans sa peau. Le brun tourna ensuite la tête dans son appartement et fixa le fin bloc de verre qu'étaient désormais les téléphones portables.

Il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter l'invitation de Micky à sortir pour le lendemain soir. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer du temps avec lui et Lola, c'était juste que.. Eh bien, le cousin de la jeune femme venait de s'installer en ville et Lola lui avait proposé une sortie ce soir-là. Sauf que tout le monde n'était pas comme Harry. Tout le monde n'en avait pas rien à faire de porter la chandelle lors d'une soirée avec ces deux-là. Alors Micky l'avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt, en panique, et lui avait demandé - enfin plutôt supplié - de les accompagner pour tenir compagnie au dénommé Gabriel si à un moment donné, le couple se laissait submerger par l'émotion d'être ensemble.

.

" « - Et puis hey ! Lola m'a dit qu'il était célibataire ! »

 _\- Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai... Avait soupiré Harry, avec tout de même un sourire sur les lèvres._

« - Ah non mais ce n'est pas le but, hein ! »

 _\- Micky, depuis que je te connais, tu essayes de me caser au moins deux fois par mois._

« - Bah oui mon vieux, mais si tu ne t'en sers pas, ça va finir par rouiller ! »

 _\- Oh ne t'en fait pas, j'utilise ma tuyauterie plus que tu ne le penses et-_

« - OH MON DIEU ! Trop d'info, 'ry, trop d'infooo ! Et j'te parle pas de baise, j'te parle d'une présence agréable pour partager un lit juste pour dormir, pour partager un seul pot de glace pendant un film, pour grogner quand tu colles tes pieds froids à ses mollets le matin, pour te- »

 _\- T'astiquer le poireau, te pisser sur les pieds sous la douche à deux, pour prendre toute la couette en hiver, tout ça, avait terminé Harry en souriant d'un air goguenard._

« - MON DIEU, tu es irrécupérable mon vieux. Aucun romantisme. »

 _\- Je suis trop vieux pour ses conneries._

« - Oh, pauvre petit bonhomme de vingt-trois ans, tu as vu teeeeellement d'chose dans ta vie. » _Avait soupiré Micky et Harry avait réussit à s'imaginer le jeune sorcier lever les yeux au ciel d'un air théâtral._ « Bon, t'es partant quand même ? »

 _\- ... Ok, ça marche, avait alors abdiqué le Maître de la Mort en soupirant. "_

 _._

Micky s'était réjoui comme un gamin à qui on avait accepté sa demande d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël AVANT d'aller se coucher, et lui avait donné l'heure et l'endroit où ils allaient se retrouver avant d'aller se faire une toile - " _comme à la belle époque !_ " s'était-il exclamé, et où ils iraient ensuite manger un bout.

Harry avait donc raccroché, s'était fait quelque chose à grignoter - bien qu'il n'avait plus le besoin de manger - et s'était ensuite installé à sa fenêtre pour réfléchir.

Il avait beau vanner Micky à chaque fois que ce dernier tentait de le caser avec quelqu'un, il n'en était pas moins que c'était bienvenu - mais hors de question que l'autre le sache ! Parce que l'éternité seul, ça faisait long. Après tout, il ne pouvait rester avec personne plus de 4 ans. Ayant arrêté de vieillir à tout juste 18 ans, Harry pouvait se permettre de se faire passer pour quelqu'un de mâture pour 16 ans, ou très juvénile pour 24 ans. Mais rester trop longtemps au même endroit et avec le même entourage attirait bien souvent l'attention.

Peut-être venait-il tout juste de se moquer de lui, mais Micky avait raison, rien n'était plus agréable que de se réveiller auprès de quelqu'un, et la dernière relation stable qu'il avait eue remontait à ... eh bien presque 70 ans - oui, parce que les flirts de vacances d'une semaine, ou les relations de deux semaines ne comptaient pas. Et ça commençait peut-être à le peser.

Harry soupira en prenant une nouvelle cigarette dans son paquet qu'il alluma d'une simple pensée avant de tourner de nouveau son regard vers le ciel, où l'on pouvait de nouveau voir les étoiles depuis la diminution massive de la pollution de l'air et de la pollution lumineuse dans les années 2100 - ironiquement, quand les sorciers avaient réalisé que les moldus commençaient vraiment à faire que de la merde avec la seule planète qui leur était à disposition.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'allait pas pourquoi rester seul jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité - Enfin, Aquane, paix à son âme, qu'elle ai retrouvé les siens, lui avait vaguement dit que le moment où il voudrait donner le flambeau et rejoindre sa famille, cela se ferait instinctivement.

Pendant plusieurs années, il n'avait réussi à se retirer l'héritier Malfoy de l'esprit et encore aujourd'hui, quand il se croyait enfin libéré de la douleur et de la fissure dans son Être qu'avait crée sa mort, elle revenait, plus vivace que jamais. Aquane n'avait même pas été surprise quand son cœur avait cessé de battre ce jour-là.

 _" - Un Maître de la Mort ne prend tout son sens que quand plus rien ne le rattache à sa vie. "_

Harry ne s'était jamais cru suicidaire. Il avait des amis qui étaient tout pour lui à l'époque, un filleul qui l'avait appelé Papa et n'avait jamais voulut s'en défaire, même quand il l'avait l'âge d'être le siens, de père. Il était riche, célèbre, un avenir glorieux devant lui, et pourtant, il était mort ce jour-là, en même temps que son amant. Quelle ironie. À croire que le dicton disait vrai : On ne prend conscience de la valeur d'une chose à nos yeux que quand on la perd, définitivement.

Il n'avait pu repenser à regarder quelqu'un sérieusement que quand Teddy s'était marié - mariage auquel il avait assisté sous polynectar, Harry Potter ayant - pour tous, sauf sa famille proche : Teddy et Ron et Hermione - disparu à l'aube de ses 21 ans pour vivre loin du remue-ménage des grandes villes et embrasser une vie d'ermite bien méritée. Sauf qu'à l'époque, se faire passer pour un gamin de seize ans sous-entendais passer du temps avec des mômes de seize ans, alors qu'il était à peine plus jeune que les parents de la mariée !

Harry frissonna d'horreur en repensant au flirt maladroit d'un môme qui aurait pu être son petit fils - bon, peut-être pas. Son fils, sur le retard. Il avait eu cette désagréable impression d'être un vieux pervers ce jour-là. Maintenant, il essayait de ne plus y penser et de suivre le courant - même s'il restait pour le coup un vieux, très vieux, mais alors TRÈS VIEUX pervers.

Le Maître de la Mort se gratta la joue en tirant sur sa cigarette, faisant à peine attention à la douceur d'une âme venant le trouver. Mouais, il commençait à se faire vieux, et il avait des habitudes de petit vieux. La sortie organisée par Micky pour accueillir le cousin de Lola ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Et puis, s'il était vraiment célibataire, il se laisserait peut-être tenté.

Son cœur avait beau ne plus battre depuis longtemps, il sentit clairement la douleur et le pincement dans sa poitrine, sa vision se voilant d'un sourire hautain et d'une blondeur qui n'existait que sur Lui.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne s'y ferait sûrement jamais.

* * *

(1) MOUAIS. Je suis une daube en russe/slave/etc. Alors j'ai fais un mix. Rebenok ( si j'en crois google trad ( OUI GOOGLE TRAD ! ) ) : Enfant de ; et Zmej : Dragon/serpent. Ouais, je m'amuse. ( ENffant du dragon, fil du dragon, ça parle à quelqu'un ? )

(2) Je ne vous explique pas le Harry/Henry hein, mais c'est le Crock. Potter veut dire potier, celui qui fait ( faisaient ? On en fait encore ? ) des poteries, dont la vaisselle et les cruches ( Crock ), qui peut être aussi traduit par pot en terre cuite. Les noms d'emprunt sont toujours liés, d'une manière ou d'une autre à son vrai nom *a trop vu Fringe*

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **NarcisseYaourt :** Eeeeeh oui, je suis désolé... Non, en fait non u_u Ahahaha, oui, c'est vrai que j'ai posté les "pires" chapitres d'affilés xD Mais c'était pas fais exprès. En tout cas, merci beaucoup, je susi contente de pouvoir te faire voyager ^^ Voilà la "suite/pause", puis un dernier chapitre pour cloturer le tout. J'espère que cela te plait toujours :)

 **Eli :** Je m'incline, cordialement ;)

Ah bah oui, mais ce n'était pas la fin. Il y a aussi la construction de l'après :)

 **Flo :** Héhéhé, SorryNotSorry =w= J'espère que cette suite te conviens ;) A la prochaine !

* * *

 _Voilà, le premier chapitre de "l'après" et ensuite, ce sera le dernier chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même, mes petits loups. A la prochaine. Je pense poster le dernier chapitre le... Hm... J'en sais trop rien. A la prochaine tout de même._

 _xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez où me trouver depuis le temps ;) Pour les autres si cela vous intéresse, je suis disponible par mail : plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIINT com, sur ma page FB où je poste des bêtises, des photos, des teases, tout ça « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_• Voici donc la fin de cette petit-mais-pas-si-petite-au-final fic thérapie ( j'ai l'impression qu'on y renvient toujours, non ? ). J'espère que cela vous conviendra. Vous allez rire, m'adorer, puis me haïr, puis ne plus savoir quoi penser pour finir par me haïr ou m'adorer suivant votre personnalité. Je ne suis MÊME PAS désolé, mouahahaha !_

 _Bonne lecture ! Et à une prochaine fois, j'espère :D_

* * *

 **-** **Stupide Gryffondor - 5 -**

\- AU FAIT !

Harry sursauta et jeta un regard ahuri à Micky, qui venait tout juste de gueuler dans le café, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes sur eux.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas bien de beugler comme ça ?!

Le jeune sorcier eut la décence de rougir jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles et de plonger le nez dans son cocktail qu'il avait commandé en attendant sa chérie et son cousin.

\- Désolé, pardon, marmonna-t-il. J'ai juste oublié de te dire un truc et je viens de m'en souvenir et...

Il grommela un instant et joua avec la mousse rose de son verre - une mousse rose, quoi. Harry avait toujours l'impression que quand les serveurs préparaient cette... Chose, ils allaient à l'apothicaire du coin pour avoir une dose massive de filtre d'amour. Le Maître de la Mort tira la langue d'un air dégoûté et se concentra plutôt sur son cocktail au citron vert. Le citron était une valeur sûre ! Quelle que soit l'époque, son goût et son acidité ne changeait jamais ! - Bien que les moldus s'étaient amusé à créer des citrons sucrés dans les années 2160, quelque chose comme ça. Des citrons. Sucrés ! Il y avait même eu pendant un moment des raisins sans pépins et des pastèques et des tomates carrés. Mais qu'avaient fumé les chimistes à ce moment-là pour avoir de telles idées ?!

\- Bon aller, accouche. Tu n'as pas rameuté tout le quartier pour finalement ne rien dire.

\- ... Rameuter tout le quartier... Tu es sûr que c'est une expression qui existe ? Mon pauvre 'Ry, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps le nez dans tes bouquins, toi, ricana son ami en secouant la tête.

Harry sourit doucement. Ce qui était marrant avec le fait de vivre aussi longtemps, c'était de pouvoir avoir le temps de tout apprendre et de toute analyser : Il parlait désormais toutes les langues qui existaient et aussi celles qui n'existaient plus. Le Latin ? C'était à peine si les érudits savaient comment cette langue se parlait et surtout quand elle se parlait. L'évolution du langage avait quelque chose de fascinant, mais il s'y était fait, il avait eu le temps pour.

La manière de percevoir la magie aussi avait changé. La Magie en elle-même ne changeait pas bien sûr, mais les sorciers si. Les formules latines s'étaient perdues au fil du temps, remplacées par des formules plus en rapport avec l'époque. Tous les sorts que Harry avait un jour utilisé dans sa vie de simple humain avaient maintenant disparues, remplacés par d'autre qui avaient exactement les mêmes effets. Mais les sorciers s'attachaient trop aux formules et aux mouvements de leurs petits bouts de bois, c'était pourquoi peu d'entre eux étaient capables d'user de la magie sans baguette, magie que Harry utilisait à foison.

La Magie n'a pas de couleur, pas de limite ; c'est ce que le sorcier en fait qui la rend si compliquée. Magie noire, magie blanche, formule magique et mouvement bien précis, c'est les sorciers eux-mêmes qui se créer ces limites.

Tout ça pour dire que oui, depuis le temps Harry utilisait de vieilles expressions qui n'existaient presque plus à cette époque, mais il avait la bonne excuse de la restauration de trèèèèès vieux manuscrits pour se couvrir. Mais parler le "vieil" anglais, son anglais à lui, celui de ces livres, un peu comme sa langue maternelle, lui manquait. C'était troublant.

Et hop, un nouveau coup de vieux.

\- Bon ? Insista-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Micky, toujours ricanant, hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, non. Juste, je voulais te prévenir. Le Gabriel là, il n'est pas... Bah, il n'est pas humain en fait.

Harry sirota bruyamment son citron vert - joie ! - en le quittant pas des yeux. Micky se gratta la joue.

\- En fait, c'est son cousin, mais c'est genre... Son grand cousin. Ils ont quinze ans d'écart quoi.

Le Maître de la Mort roula un instant des yeux.

\- Tu me jettes dans les bras de vieux maintenant ?

Micky ricana un instant.

\- Mais nan, t'es con. Quand Lola avait sept ans, il me semble, Gabriel a eu... Disons, un petit accrochage, qui ne s'est pas bien terminé, avec un des gangs de la 36ème qui sévissaient à l'époque.

Harry grimaça. Il voyait parfaitement de quoi Micky parlait, il avait eu beaucoup de boulot dans ces quartiers quelques années plus tôt : un gang de vampires voulant retrouver le goût du sang à même le cou d'une personne, et ce sans son contentement et aux risques de transformer toutes leurs victimes, avait fait rage pendant trois ans, avant qu'une famille de sang-pur européen face le déplacement pour les... Eh bien, pour les éliminer, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

\- Donc, c'est devenu un vampire ? Demanda Harry en attrapant sa paille entre ses dents.

Micky hocha lentement la tête. Et Harry aspira un peu plus bruyamment son verre. Au bout de trente secondes de malaise profond, son ami grogna et lui arracha son verre des mains.

\- Tu n'es pas possible toi, t'es pas sortable.

Le brun eut un sourire canaille avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

\- Et ?

\- Quoi, tu ne comprends pas quoi dans " T'es pas sortable " ?

\- Mais non, pas ça. Pourquoi tu me dis que c'est vampire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Micky dodelina de la tête et Harry soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas comme tes parents, à avoir peur de tout, hein.

\- Je sais, je sais.

Le jeune sorcier gonfla des joues avant d'expirer presque méchamment, regardant dehors - et Harry en profita pour récupérer son verre.

\- Nan, mais je ne sais pas, je préfère que tu sois au courant. Je sais pourtant que t'es le mec le plus tolérant au monde, mais... Je préfère que tu sois prévenu. Que tu ne t'étonnes pas, tu vois ?

Harry hocha la tête en comprenant - un peu - ce qu'il voulait dire. Au pire, le Maître de la Mort n'allait pas changer son comportement pour le cousin. Pour lui plus que pour quiconque, tout le monde était à la même échelle : Il leur survivrait. Mouais, son vieux surnom lui collait à la peau.

Le Maître de la Mort, l'Immortel qui ramassait les âmes, celui qui régulait l'Équilibre des puissances cosmiques supérieures à l'entendement de l'Homme ... se mit à faire des bulles avec sa paille sous l'œil blasé de Micky.

\- … Qu'est-ce que je disais. Pas sortable.

\- Hey les garçons ! Désolé pour le retard, vous nous attendez depuis longtemps ?

Le jeune sorcier détourna le regard de Harry - qui était en ce moment même passionné par le mouvement des glaçons dans son verre provoqué par ses bulles - et accueillit sa chérie d'un sourire.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, Lola. On a juste but un coup en vous attendant.

\- Eh bien par Merlin, ça commence bien.

Harry s'étouffa dans son verre sous les rires de Lola qui s'installait à côté de Micky. Ce dernier rit aussi - et personne n'avait de considération pour le pauvre Harry qui était en train de mourir noyé -.

\- Vous êtes vraiment fait pour vous entendre vous deux. Jusque-là, je ne connaissais que Henry pour jurer par Merlin et non par Potter.

\- Saint Potter, encore lui. Mais je préfère Merlin pour ma part. Plus de classe.

Harry, lui, venait totalement de se déconnecter de la réalité. Si son cœur battait toujours, il serait, sans aucun doute, sorti de sa poitrine pour s'affoler sur la table en métal face à lui. " _Saint Potter._ " Cette voix. Par Morgana, cette voix.

 _" - Scared, Potter ?_

 _\- You wish. "_

\- Henry, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta très vite Lola en ne le voyant pas réagir après s'être étouffé.

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur un grain de faux sucre sur la table, les yeux écarquillés, paniqué.

\- Hey, 'Ry !

Micky le toucha à l'épaule et ça le sortit de sa catatonie. Il se remit à tousser violemment - l'excuse de trop-plein de cigarettes allait bien lui servir - et il se leva rapidement, une main sur la gorge. Il bouscula quelqu'un.

\- Excusez-moi, je-

Un sourcil hautain, un air amusé malgré un masque de glace, des mèches blondes. Une âme lilas.

Harry ferma les yeux et eut un haut-le-cœur. Draco.

\- Pardon.

Il s'enfuit aux toilettes, mais eu tout de même le temps de L'entendre parler.

\- C'est lui, le mec "ultra génial" que tu voulais à tout prix me présenter ?

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Gaby. Il n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude...

Harry trébucha de nombreuses fois avant d'atteindre les toilettes et faillit tomber véritablement avant de pouvoir s'enfermer dans une des cabines.

Calme, du calme, on ne panique pas.

Après tout, Aquene l'avait prévenue, la génétique avait ses mystères et les âmes retournées à la Nature finissaient toujours par "revivre" à un moment donné. Après tout, n'avait-il pas déjà eu affaire à une toute nouvelle Luna - prénommée Claire dans cette vie-là - et à une paire de jumelles à l'image d'une Mimi Geignarde bien vivante ?

Il pouvait le faire. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant...

… Mais les sosies auxquels il avait eu affaire jusque-là n'avaient jamais eu le visage, la voix, ni l'âme de D... De D... De son premier vrai amour.

Harry grimaça et frappa plusieurs fois sa tête contre le bois de la porte. Il n'avait jamais réussi à dire son nom, ça avait toujours été ' _le Serpentard_ ', ' _l'héritier Malfoy_ ', jamais quelque chose de plus intime. Par Merlin, qu'il était pathétique !

Le Maître de la Mort se frotta le visage des deux mains pour s'encourager. Il sortit de la cabine et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de braquer son regard dans le miroir. Peut-être aurait-il dû changer d'apparence pour cette vie-là. Parce que ses yeux étaient trop verts, porteurs de longues années à erré ici-bas, son teint était à peine plus hâlé que celui qu'il arborait à l'époque et ses cheveux... Toujours un nid de corbeaux.

Il passa un doigt tremblant sur son front, sentant la minuscule irrégularité de son épiderme qui réussit à le calmer. Quand l'Horxcruxe qui l'habitait avait été détruit, sa cicatrice s'était estompée jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une marque à peine plus claire sur sa peau, dont le dessin était méconnaissable si on ne savait pas quoi chercher ou si on ne faisait pas une inspection minutieuse. La seule chose qui avait changé était qu'il ne portait plus de lunettes. Mais malgré tout, il était reconnaissable et...

Il se fusilla du regard dans le miroir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? Se cracha-t-il à la figure. Ce n'est pas lui. Il n'a personne à reconnaître.

Le dire à voix haute n'en était pas moins douloureux. On était en train de lui ouvrir le torse pour danser les claquettes sur ses entrailles exposées.

Il ferma une dernière fois les yeux pour inspirer lentement, rassemblant tout le courage Gryffondorien qui lui faisait affreusement défaut en cet instant et quitta les toilettes.

Il arbora un sourire contrit et désolé en revenant à la table et se frotta la nuque en s'arrêtant à côté d'eux.

\- Désolé, mourir étouffé, ce n'est pas vraiment marrant.

Et il en savait quelque chose. Il déglutit sans en avoir l'air et se tourna enfin vers le cousin de Lola. Même regard hautain qui le jugeait, même assise princière.

Ça faisait mal.

Il tendit tout de même la main avec un sourire.

\- Désolé pour ça. Tu es Gabriel, c'est ça ? Henry Crock.

Dr-Gabriel le regarda de haut en bas un instant avant de lui prendre la main pour la serrer.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en haussant de nouveau un sourcil.

Une douleur. Geste et voix. Il n'allait pas survivre à cette soirée.

\- Euuuuuuh, oui. Je sais encore comment je m'appelle, répondit-il en espérant qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop crispé et trop exaspéré par la remarque.

Un éclair d'amusement traversa les pupilles couleurs mercures face à lui, mais Gabriel ne rebondit pas. Rien que pour ça, il garda son " _Enchanté_ " pour lui. Déjà qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment, mais alors là...

Harry, puisque le couple était déjà installé bien peloté l'un contre l'autre, se retrouva obligé de s'installer à côté du dénommé Gabriel. Avec le temps - qu'il avait eu en masse - le Maître de la Mort était devenu un très bon comédien, un très bon menteur. Alors il réussit sans trop de difficultés à suivre une conversation cordiale sur les dernières sorties ciné du moment sans trop dévisager D-Gabriel à ses côtés. Mais son regard ne cessait de revenir vers le jeune homme - le jeune vampire d'ailleurs -.

Harry était tiraillé. C'était si bon, si agréable de l'avoir à côté de lui, de sentir de nouveau son âme - cette même âme magnifique couleur lilas aux reflets pervenches et pourpres, teintés quelques fois de rouge flamboyant, statut vampirique oblige - onduler juste à côté de lui ; et désespéré de l'avoir si près sans que ce ne soit Lui, sans qu'il ne puisse le toucher.

C'était douloureux comme l'enfer.

Et ce Gabriel, qui ne pouvait se distinguer de l'Héritier Malfoy tant par ses gestes que par ses mots... Il embêtait Harry depuis qu'il était arrivé, la langue bien pendue et acérée comme un croc de basilic, le faisant plusieurs fois sortir de ses gongs. Les têtes de Micky et Lola étaient d'ailleurs impayables, à voir leur petit Henry aussi remonté et acerbe se battre verbalement avec Gabriel sans rien lâcher. Eux qui ne connaissaient que le petit Serdaigle studieux et érudit qui se cachait en lui, ils rencontraient désormais le fier et pur Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur, avec la repartie du Serpent qui avait fait hésiter le choipeaux à ses onze ans.

Le Lion était de sortie. Le cousin de Lola faisait ressortir ses instincts de rouge et or comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, si ce n'était l'Héritier Malfoy. Harry retrouvait ce frisson si caractéristique de ses premières années, et c'était tout aussi jouissif que douloureux.

\- Et sinon, pourquoi tu es venu à Londres ? S'enquit Lola. Tu as terminé tes fouilles ?

Gabriel secoua la tête en reposant son verre sur la table.

\- Non pas encore. Mais j'ai besoin d'avoir accès aux archives de la Grande Bibliothèque Magique.

\- Et tu fais quoi en fait dans la vie ? S'intéressa réellement Harry.

Le cousin de Lola le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin supérieur. Bordel de merde. Harry prit une gorgée de son cocktail au citron-

\- Je suis chercheur, je fais des fouilles dans les ruines de l'ancienne école de magie, Poudlard, en écosse.

\- et s'étouffa avec.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai mon pauvre Henry, t'es maudit aujourd'hui ! S'esclaffa Micky.

Harry s'essuya la bouche en fusillant son ami du regard et se tourna de nouveau vers Gabriel, qui se moquait discrètement de lui - en fait, le Maître de la Mort était sans aucun doute le seul à voir qu'il était intérieurement hilare.

\- Ah ? C'est... surprenant. C'est intéressant. C'est... Euh...

Cela faisait un moment que Harry ne perdait plus ses mots. Mais Gabriel se penchait bien trop vers lui pour sa santé mentale et physique.

\- Oh oui, très. Ce lieu regorge de mystère, le château a encore beaucoup à m'apprendre.

\- Han ! Lâcha un Harry intérieurement décomposé, mélange entre rire étranglé et exclamation de surprise.

Micky avait raison, il est maudit comme pas possible. Gabriel haussa un sourcil - ce même PUTAIN de sourcil hautain.

\- Un problème ?

\- Quoi ? Ah, non ! Non, je pensais juste que c'était marrant ... parce que moi, je travaille justement à la Grande Bibliothèque, je restaure des grimoires anciens et quelques-uns proviennent de la bibliothèque de ce château, justement.

Le regard de Dra- Gabriel - de Gabriel, le cousin de Lola et personne d'autre – se teinta d'un air intéressé et un vrai sourire discret, celui-là même qui illuminait toute la pièce quand il apparaissait, cette même torsion des lèvres qui faisait perdre la tête au pauvre Gryffondor fourchelang qu'avait été Harry à ses 16 ans, se peignit sur ses traits.

\- Ah oui... Vraiment ?

... C'était véritablement une question ? Le brun cligna des paupières, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- ... Oui vraiment, encore une fois, je sais ce que je dis. Est-ce que tu comptes passer la soirée à me contredire à chacune de mes paroles ?

L'air de Gabriel prit celui d'un prédateur avant qu'il ne reprenne un visage neutre - quoique follement amusé - et haussa une épaule avec un sourire supérieur et taquin.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, déclara-t-il en jouant avec la paille dans son verre, l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou.

... Oh.

 _Oh !_

C'était définitif, Harry ne survivrait pas à une soirée à se faire draguer aussi Serpentardement par celui qui arborait les traits de son premier amant.

Nope.

Ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Le repousser avec finesse sans le mettre dans l'embarras, ne pas entrer dans son jeu, ne pas rep-

\- Très bien, je vois, dit-il avec un sourire amusé et d'une voix qui trahissait son intérêt.

-ondre... Et merde !

\- Dis, tu crois toujours que c'était une bonne idée de les présenter l'un autre ? Murmura Micky à l'oreille de Lola en observant ces deux-là se tourner autour avec un intérêt plus que visible, mais sans quitter leurs airs de chats supérieurs prêts à se jeter à la gorge.

\- Je t'aime Mick', mais ta gueule. Je les shipe. Genre, OTP suprême, ça va faire des étincelles ! Couina à moitié la jeune femme, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

.*.

Et ça des étincelles, il y en avait eu.

Beaucoup.

Harry claqua brutalement la porte de son appartement derrière lui en grognant, envoyant voler sa veste sur son canapé. **ALERTE ROUGE !**

Concrètement, ils avaient tous deux été virés du cinéma à grand coup de pied dans le derche, faisant trop de bruits et dérangeant les autres spectateurs, à se disputer le pot de sucrerie, s'envoyant des piques quant à leur ressemblance plus ou moins flagrante avec le personnage le plus idiot/pathétique/trop-héroïque-que-s'en-est-parodique du film, ou encore ricanant tous deux parce que l'un avait fait une réflexion un peu trop forte sur la stupidité de la situation et que l'autre avait rebondi dessus.

Le Maître de la Mort claqua - encore, oui, merci bien ! - la porte de son frigo après en avoir sorti une bière, qu'il but d'une traite. **ALERTE ROUGE, MAYDAY, MAYDAY !** Il ne fit pas attention aux sifflements de Nessy, son serpent d'arbre qui rampait doucement sur le sol de son appartement. Il se précipita plutôt dans sa chambre pour se laisser tomber tête la première sur son lit. **PANIQUE A BORD !** Le nez dans l'oreiller, il gémit pitoyablement quant à cette soirée des enfers.

Gabriel et lui s'était donc retrouvé tous les deux en pleine rue alors que le couple de leurs amis était toujours à l'intérieur de la salle et qu'il leur restait bien trois quarts d'heure de film. Gabriel avait explosé de rire, apparemment ravit de s'être fait mit à la porte, et avait attrapé le bras de Harry d'un air autoritaire pour retourner au bar dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés plus tôt. Et ils avaient commencé à attendre.

Harry gémit un peu plus et ferma très fort les paupières en secouant la tête dans les draps. **JE RÉPÈTE ! ALERTE ROUGE, MAYDAY, ABANDONNEZ LE NAVIRE !**

Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Parce que quand Lola et Micky les avaient retrouvés au bar, ils étaient tous deux morts de rire sur leurs banquettes, trois verres vides devant chacun d'eux.

Parce que quand ils étaient allé dîner, Gabriel et lui avaient continués de se taquiner, chacun de leurs gestes hurlant un " _JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE TE DRAGUER, BRO !_ ", que chacune de leur réactions couinaient des " _TU ES EN TRAIN DE ME DRAGUER, DUH ! J'ADORE !_ " et qu'ensemble, ils formaient un joyeux tableau de " _NOUS NOUS DRAGUONS, QUITTONS CET ENDROIT QUE JE PUISSE D'APPRENDRE À JOUER DU VIOLON ~!_ "

Le Maître de la Mort soupira théâtralement et roula sur le dos, un bras balancé sur son visage.

Soirée des enfers... Oui, des enfers. Parce que Harry ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis des... Des.. Eh bien des siècles. Et Gabriel lui avait plu, énormément.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'suis en train de faire... Grogna-t-il en se frottant le visage.

Nessy avait réussi à le rejoindre, à grimper sur le lit et était en train de s'enrouler autour de son bras pour siffler tout près de son oreille, chatouillant son cartilage de sa langue fourchue. Harry rit un peu avant de le repousser lentement.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas l'moment...

Il soupira de nouveau. **JE RÉPÈTE, ON VA COULER, CASSEZ-VOUS !**

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être intéresse par Gabriel. Non, il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Parce que même si le jeune homme était bien plus joueur, bien plus ouvert, bien plus enjoué et profondément plus heureux que son Dr... que l'ancien Serpentard, il lui ressemblait trop pour que Harry ne fasse pas l'amalgame - ils avaient la même âme, bordel ! - et Gabriel méritait quelqu'un qui le regarderait pour lui sans y voir quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis Harry ne pouvait pas faire ça à l'héritier Malfoy.

Le Maître de la Mort poussa doucement son serpent sur le lit pour se rouler en position fœtale sur le côté, la tête en vrac et le cœur en morceau en serrant un de ses oreiller contre lui. Il se promit de ne plus jamais faire confiance à Micky pour lui présenter quelqu'un, il se promit aussi de ne pas donner suite à cette si douce soirée.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux et se força à tomber dans le sommeil bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, juste pour se couper de ses questionnements et cas de conscients incessants.

.*.

Harry s'était toujours cru avoir un mental à toute épreuve.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas quelque chose qu'un Maître de la Mort devait posséder avant tout, afin d'être capable de s'occuper des Âmes des défunts tout en résistant à l'envi d'en sauver quelque unes ou d'en punir d'autre ? Il avait résisté à l'envi de transformer Pettigrow en detraqueur et fantôme. Bordel, il avait même abandonné et prit lui-même soins de son amant quand il était mort.

Et pourtant. Lui qui se croyait fort, lui qui se croyait mentalement stable n'avait même pas pu tenir ces toutes petites promesses.

Dès le lendemain, quand Gabriel l'avait appelé - apparemment, Micky avait vendu son numéro de téléphone contre une sucette à la cerise, ce sale traître - pour lui proposer de retourner au cinéma et cette fois-ci, aller voir un film qui leur plairait à tous deux, histoire de le voir jusqu'à la fin, Harry avait dit oui.

Quand Gabriel l'avait embarqué une autre fois pour dîner, il avait abdiqué.

Quand le jeune vampire était venu le chercher sur son lieu de travail, jusque dans son propre bureau, pour l'emmener de force se nourrir un midi en sa compagnie, Harry avait abandonné toute résistance futile.

C'était douloureux que de passer du temps avec lui, et pourtant, Harry avait accepté sept fois de le revoir. Quatre fois en tête-à-tête et trois fois avec Lola et Micky. Mais c'était une boucle sans fin. Voir Gabriel lui faisait autant de mal que de bien, et le déprimait, ce que ses amis et ce dernier n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer. Et que faisaient les amis quand l'un des leur avait le moral dans les chaussettes - oui, cette expression était désuète, certes - ? Ils organisaient une sortie pour lui changer les idées. Ce qui entraînait Harry à fréquenter encore plus Gabriel et à l'apprécier de plus en plus. Ce qui le faisait d'autant plus déprimer. Voyez la boucle sans fin ?

Ce soir-là, Harry affichait une mine sombre et un peu triste. Ils étaient allé dans un bar écouter un groupe de musique dans un style un peu rock de l'ancien temps, que Lola avait insisté pour aller les voir, croyant dur comme fer que " _Ils vont faire fureur dans peu de temps, je veux le plus d'autographes possible avant qu'ils ne deviennent de super stars, que je puisse les revendre à prix d'or !_ " Au moins, il y en avait une qui ne perdait pas le nord et qui s'amusait. Sauf que quand Harry avait commencé à se détendre à l'aide d'un verre et de bonne musique, un tremblement de terre avait fait trois mille morts au Japon et il avait senti la perte de ces vies les unes après les autres. Étant dernièrement à fleur de peau, les Ombres qui s'étaient bousculées devant ses yeux pour rentrer en lui l'avaient presque rendu malade.

Certes, il y avait près de deux cent mille décès par jour, presque deux décès par secondes, il était habitué à avoir toujours une Ombre dans son champ de vision qui rentrait, mais là... C'était différent. Il détestait les guerres, les catastrophes naturelles. Parce que le plus souvent, ces Âmes là qui venaient à lui étaient torturés, n'ayant pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait ou justement, n'en ayant que trop conscience. Et ça le bouleversait à chaque fois.

Alors oui, quand ils sortirent du bar, Harry avait l'air malade et fatigué. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que pour une fois, il portait vraiment le poids de toutes ses années sur ses épaules. Et la main que glissa Gabriel dans la sienne était son soulagement comme sa perdition.

\- Hey, est-ce que ça ? Demanda le vampire d'un air inquiet alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher.

Harry secoua un peu la tête, lessivé, alors qu'une Ombre se glissait dans son col pour se poser et se fondre dans sa nuque. Trois âmes le pénétrèrent en même temps et il eut un haut-le-cœur alors qu'il les entendait presque hurler de douleur.

\- Je... Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Ça commençait à faire trop pour lui. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : Retourner dans le monde immatériel. Peut-être était-ce le temps d'abandonner les sensations et de retrouver cette étendue neutre.

Gabriel roula des yeux.

\- Oui, on avait remarqué que tu n'étais pas bien. Tu veux en parler ?

Le Maître de la Mort soupira et le regarda avec un sourire fatigué.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que...

Il se tut et cessa de marcher, les yeux dans le vague. Il y avait une âme qui pleurait non loin de lui. Une âme en peine.

\- Quoi ?

Il lui fit signe de se taire d'un geste de la main. L'Âme était encore jeune et mal en point, il y avait tant de souffrance qui irradiait d'elle, elle implorait de venir la sauver. Elle faisait partie de ces âmes qui n'étaient pas destinées à retourner à la Nature avant longtemps, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se-Hey !

Le Maître de la Mort avait lâché la main de Gabriel et s'était élancé dans une rue à sa droite. Cette âme était destinée à de grandes et belles choses, son instinct le lui disait, et il se devait d'intervenir - dans ce cas de figure, et seulement dans celui-ci, il pouvait intervenir. Il était là pour garder un certain équilibre, et si cette Âme se détachait trop tôt, elle ne viendrait pas le trouver, parce que ce n'était pas son heure, et deviendrait donc un nouveau detraqueur. Alors Harry allongea le pas, suivit sans le réaliser par Gabriel, Lola et Micky.

\- Ça lui arrive souvent ce genre de truc ? Grogna le blond.

Lola haussa les épaules, interdite, et Micky dodelina de la tête.

\- Henry a toujours été un peu déphasé, hein. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'étonne encore.

Harry bifurqua à gauche dans une petite ruelle sombre et s'arrêta.

\- Bon, mon pote, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe, ou on joue aux devin- Commença Micky d'un air ennuyé.

\- Chut, le coupa Harry en levant la main, ses yeux braqués dans la ruelle un peu sale. Vous entendez ?

Lola et Micky se regardèrent sans comprendre, mais Gabriel fronça les sourcils - les vampires avaient des sens un peu plus développés que la moyenne.

\- Oui, je... Attend, c'est vraiment ce que je crois ?!

Harry ne répondit pas, préférant se diriger rapidement vers les larges poubelles communautaires qui longeaient un des murs. Il étendit sa Magie autour de lui pour s'arrêter devant la troisième benne. Il ne s'attarda pas sur l'odeur amère qui se dégagea quand il souleva le couvercle et fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna pour chercher du regard quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se rehausser sans avoir à entrer dans la poubelle, mais il n'y avait rien autour d'eux sur quoi il pouvait monter. Alors il soupira et souplement, se hissa sur la poubelle qui touchait celle ouverte et descendit minutieusement dedans.

\- Non mais tu fais quoi ?! S'exclama Micky en le voyant faire. Tu as abusé des cocktails ce soir, ou quoi ?

Le Maître de la Mort s'accroupit dans la benne, sourd à ses supplications. Il retira doucement les bouts de cartons souples et trouva enfin la couverture dans laquelle était enroulée l'âme qui pleurait, ce tout petit être incapable de survivre par lui-même. Il bougea lentement le pan de la couverture bleue et sourit doucement.

\- Enfin te voilà, souffla-t-il tendrement.

Il se pencha un peu plus et prit contre lui le bébé qui avait été abandonné dans cette benne. L'Âme de la petite - puisque c'était une petite fille - sembla souffler de soulagement et s'apaisa en sentant la présence rassurante du Maître de la Mort. Mais le bébé n'était pas sorti d'affaire, loin de là. Elle avait dû être abandonnée plusieurs heures déjà puisqu'elle était transie de froid dans sa misérable couverture, sans même un pyjama sur le dos, ses petites lèvres bleues inertes. Elle avait dû s'égosiller pendant des heures sans que personne ne l'entende et son âme avait prit le dessus pour les appels au secours. Elle était inconsciente, mais poussait de faibles gémissements, ceux-là même que Gabriel avait entendu.

Harry se redressa avec son fragile paquet serré dans ses bras, le cœur lourd. Il y avait une chance que la petite vive, ce n'était pas encore son heure, mais il fallait faire vite. Il quitta habilement la poubelle sous les yeux effarés de ses amis.

\- Un bébé ?! S'écria Lola, affolée.

\- Mec, comment tu as su ?! S'étonna Micky en louchant à moitié.

Il ne répondit pas, glissant un doigt sur les lèvres de la petite.

\- Elle ne respire plus, grinça-t-il des dents.

Lola eut un hoquet d'horreur et Micky sortit sa baguette.

\- Oh, par tous les caleçons de Potter ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

L'alcool engourdissait un peu ses membres et son jugement - c'était le cas de tous d'ailleurs - mais la bonne volonté avait du bon.

\- File-moi ta baguette !

Harry avait trop peur de faire n'importe quoi avec la sienne - enfin, la Baguette de Sureau, celle qu'il avait eue à ses onze ans était désormais exposée dans un musée dans la section consacrée à l'Ère Sombre. Son ami lui obéit et le Maître de la Mort tint la petite d'une main avant de marmonner ce que les autres pensaient être des incantations pour la maintenir en vie, alors qu'il s'encourageait à la sauver.

\- Allez, une seule âme à sauver ce soir. Allez Harry, une seule, une seule, tu peux le faire, se murmura-t-il à lui-même sans que les autres ne comprennent.

Il soigna ses morsures de rat et stimula la magie présente dans la petite de la sienne, pour que son cœur ne cesse de battre. Ce fut ce qui se passa, l'organe repartit de plus belle, mais elle ne respirait toujours pas. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui faire du bouche à bouche et faire repartir sa respiration, massant délicatement sa cage thoracique.

Un cri et elle se mit à gémir, agitant faiblement ses tous petits bras nus autour d'elle. La magie de Harry stimula la sienne et elle se mit à pleurer, définitivement revenue. Le jeune Maître de la Mort retira sa puissance de son petit corps et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement quand il réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui pour rester en vie. Il ferma les yeux, haletant mais heureux.

Il l'avait sauvé, il avait réussi.

Comme pour illustrer le fait que oui, elle était bien en vie, la petite s'égosillait dans ses bras, et il sourit doucement en resserrant sa prise sur elle pour la couper du vent.

\- Chut, chut, tout va bien, lui chuchota-t-il doucement en la berçant.

Il posa sa main sur son petit torse pour caresser doucement son âme qui s'apaisa un peu plus, calmant les cris de la petite.

\- Par Potter, Henry... c'est un bébé... Sanglota Lola en s'approchant.

Harry la regarda pleurer, un peu surpris. Apparemment, alcool et hormones ne faisaient définitivement pas bon ménage.

\- Elle va bien, Lola, ne t'en fait pas.

Il baissa son regard vers la petite.

\- Hein que tu vas bien, princesse ?

Le bébé ouvrit les yeux et braqua ses pupilles bleues dans les siennes, pleurant déjà un peu moins. Il sourit doucement alors qu'elle attrapait son doigt. Bordel, il adorait les bébés... La nostalgie l'étreignit un instant alors qu'il repensait aux doux moments passés à s'occuper d'un tout petit Teddy qui changeait de tête à volonté alors qu'il n'était même pas encore capable de tenir à quatre pattes. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses tentatives de bouger, s'agitant sur le ventre, les bras et les jambes en l'air, comme s'il était un serpent qui pouvait bouger comme ça. Il sourit au souvenir.

Une bourrasque de vent le fit se crisper et il protégea petite de son corps, petite qui n'était toujours que dans une miteuse couverture. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, une veste apparue devant lui, tendue par Gabriel. Harry entrouvrit la bouche, mais le jeune blond haussa les épaules.

\- Les vampires ne ressentent pas le froid, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ma veste, ce n'est que décoratif.

Harry lui offrit le premier vrai sourire depuis qu'il déprimait, reconnaissant. Avec l'aide bienvenue de Gabriel, il emmaillota donc la petite dans sa veste de grand créateur, affublé d'un sort de conservation de chaleur. La petite commençait déjà à reprendre des couleurs et Harry la berçait doucement en lui parlant, la calmant peu à peu. Bientôt, elle ne faisait que le regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus, un air intéressé et très concentré sur son tout petit visage. Le Maître de la Mort la réinstalla confortablement contre lui et elle bâilla, poussant un petit miaulement absolument adorable qui fit doucement rire Gabriel. Ce dernier se pencha sur elle pour caresser sa petite main et elle lui attrapa le doigt d'un air autoritaire. Le vampire haussa un sourcil en la regardant.

\- Que ce soit bien clair, mademoiselle. Vous souillez ma veste, vous perdez tout mon respect.

Harry rit et Gabriel lui lança un regard complice. Le Maître de la Mort déglutit un peu difficilement, il était trop près. Son odeur l'enveloppait, il était si près que Harry pouvait voir chaque nuance de gris qui composait son regard et, bordel, il faillit mourir quand son regard se posa de lui-même sur les lèvres de Drabriel.

\- Tu devais être un père formidable, souffla ce dernier, un sourire doux éclairant ses traits et un regard tendre posé sur lui.

\- J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat, j'ai l'habitude de m'occuper des petits, récita Harry en ayant l'instinct de penser à sa couverture créée pour cette nouvelle vie.

Drabriel roula des yeux, comme amusé et exaspéré de sa réponse, mais Harry était complètement ailleurs, l'esprit totalement focalisé sur autre chose. Comme par exemple sur sa présence bien trop proche. Sur son odeur bien trop entêtante qui lui avait manqué. Sur le grain de sa peau qu'il connaissait du bout des lèvres. Sur ses yeux pétillants et si ouverts. Sur ses lèvres à portée de main, si proches. Sur-

\- REGARDES-LES MICKY, PUTAIN ! JE LES SHIPE À MORT, JE TE DIS ! _I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP_! Hurla soudainement Lola, à l'autre bout de la ruelle.

Le bébé dans les bras de Harry sursauta furieusement, elle qui était à deux doigts de s'endormir, et le Maître de la Mort redescendit d'un seul coup sur terre.

\- Euh, tu sais qu'ils peuvent nous entendre, hein ? Ricana Micky, tenant la main de sa chérie pour l'empêcher d'aller les voir et de les pousser l'un contre l'autre.

\- Chuuuuteuh, ils ont un de leurs moments !

\- Oui... Ils se regardent.

\- Uhu, t'y connais rien ! _That's love, bitch_ _!_ Hurla-t-elle de nouveau.

Gabriel ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en riant avant de faire un pas de côté. Et sa présence lui manqua.

\- Ces deux-là sont plus alcoolisées que nous, je crois. On devrait les rejoindre.

Incapable de répondre, Harry hocha juste la tête et suivit le vampire qui sortit de la ruelle. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'hôpital pour expliquer la situation et déposer l'enfant entre de bonnes-mains - il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle venait de passer un peu trop près de la mort au goût de Harry, qui insista pour rester pour les examens que les médecins de garde cette nuit-là pratiquèrent sur la petite. Il força Lola et Micky à rentrer, voulant en faire de même pour Gabriel, mais ce dernier s'installa confortablement sur une des chaises présentes et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, lui disant clairement " _Essaye de me mettre dehors, juste pour voir._ "

Harry expliqua alors la situation aux personnes de l'hôpital, déclarant qu'il avait senti sa magie être attirée à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé. Ils firent alors faire venir le médicomage de garde qui vérifia son état magique. La petite soufrait de déshydratation et de malnutrition, ainsi que d'hypothermie, même si les garçons avaient réussi à faire un tout petit peu monter sa température grâce à la veste de Gabriel. Elle était aussi magiquement au bord de l'implosion, toutes ses réserves ayant été vidés sûrement pompées par l'énergie instinctive qu'elle avait mise dans sa survie et l'appel à l'aide qui avait fait venir Harry. Ce dernier fit celui qui n'y connaissait rien et laissa les gens faire leur travail. Très vite, le petit bébé se retrouva dans une couveuse pour remonter sa température, plusieurs potions lui avaient été administrées et elle était bientôt plongée dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Une femme de l'assistance sociale les trouva bien vite et les amena hors de la pièce pédiatrique pour remplir son dossier - bien mince, Harry ne sachant qu'où ils l'avaient trouvé. Vu l'âge de la petite - deux semaines à peine -, elle était un accident, ou la victime innocente d'une dépression post-partum, ou plein d'autre chose encore. Puis la femme repartit presque aussi vite qu'elle était venue pour aller monter son dossier et faire porter l'affaire en justice. Harry la regarda partir d'un air désespéré et se retourna vers l'intérieur du service pédiatrique qu'il pouvait voir à travers la large vitre. Il repéra très vite la couveuse dans laquelle la petite était mise et posa son front contre la vite.

\- J'ai sauvé une âme ce soir pour la plonger dans les méandres du système, soupira-t-il sans réaliser qu'il parlait à voix haute.

La main de Gabriel se posa sur son bras.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Allez, viens, rentrons, lui dit-il gentiment.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête et ils quittèrent tous deux l'hôpital. Le vent frais qui fouetta le visage du Maître de la Mort fut une bouffée d'air frais après cette soirée forte en émotion et il soupira profondément en se frottant le visage. Il jeta un regard vers Gabriel, qui avait récupéré sa veste, mais qu'il n'avait pas remise, la balançant négligemment sur son épaule, l'autre main dans sa poche. Harry l'admira un instant avant que la douleur ne revienne. Ce n'était pas juste.

\- Tu préfères marcher ou je te ramène ?

Les vampires pouvaient parfaitement utiliser la magie s'ils avaient été sorciers avant de se faire mordre, mais seuls les vampires de sang-purs avaient la capacité de transplaner. C'était apparemment difficile d'être un sorcier capable de se déplacer comme ils l'entendaient, qui dès qu'ils se faisaient mordre, développaient de nouvelles capacités comme le partage de pensées ou de souvenirs via le toucher, mais dans l'incapacité de transplanner.

Gabriel le regarda un instant, semblant réfléchir à sa proposition puis sourit d'un air trop Serpentard.

\- Ramène-moi, répondit-il enfin.

Harry s'approcha alors et après un temps d'hésitation, attrapa simplement le bras de Gabriel. Ce dernier soupira théâtralement avant de se coller à lui, le défiant du regard de le repousser. Trop fatigué pour se battre avec ses cas de conscience maintenant, il sourit plutôt et passa un bras dans son dos pour éviter de les désartibuler.

Ayant déjà été invité à manger chez Gabriel avec Lola et Micky, il faisait partit du peu de personnes comprises dans les protections de l'appartement du vampire blond, et ils arrivèrent donc sans encombre dans le salon épuré. Gabriel ne s'écarta pas tout de suite de Harry, préférant observer autour de lui comme pour jauger du bon atterrissage et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Quand il se détacha enfin de lui, Gabriel ne le laissa pas tout de suite partir et alluma les lumières avant de l'attirer jusque dans la cuisine ouverte pour l'asseoir sur une des chaises de bar qui y étaient installées. Sans dire un mot, il sortit deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de...

\- Oh par Merlin, c'est vraiment du Ogden's Old Firewhisky ?! S'étonna Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Gabriel lui offrit son plus beau sourire mesquin.

\- Tout à fait. Avec ce qu'on vient de vivre ce soir, je pense qu'on a vraiment besoin d'un remontant.

\- Mais... Mais comment tu t'en es procuré ?!

Au grand damne de Harry, la production de whisky pur-feu avait cessé 150 ans plus tôt et les bouteilles qui restaient se vendaient à prix d'or aux enchères, qu'elles soient légales ou non.

\- J'ai mes contacts, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Il leur servit tous deux doigts et Harry n'osa pas faire comme il le voudrait, soit boire cul-sec - ce qui pourtant lui aurait fait le plus grand bien. Il prit son temps pour savourer cet alcool qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis des années.

\- Ah, soupira-t-il. J'en avais presque oublié le goût.

\- Je m'en doutais, rit un peu Gabriel.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Du coin de l'œil, Harry observait la silhouette de Gabriel penché en avant, les coudes posés sur le plan de travail alors qu'il dégustait son verre d'un air princier. Le regard du brun se perdit dans la courbe sensuelle du creux de ses reins et il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément.

\- Bon, lâcha soudainement Gabriel en posant son verre à moitié bu sur le plan de travail.

Harry rouvrit un œil et le questionna du regard.

\- Cessons de jouer, même ça, ça ne marche pas.

Sous le regard perdu et étonné du brun, Gabriel fit le tour du plan de travail. Il lui arracha son verre des mains pour le poser à côté du siens, l'agrippa ensuite par le col de son t-shirt pour le tirer vers lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, autoritaire.

Harry sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Il savait qu'il devait gentiment repousser Gabriel, que ce n'était pas bien, il s'était pourtant mis d'accord avec lui-même, mais le goût du whisky pur-feu mêlé à celui de Gabriel lui arracha un gémissement. Il sentit le vampire sourire contre ses lèvres, sourire qui s'agrandit quand Harry cessa le combat et répondit au baiser avec délicatesse, comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ses mains se glissèrent sur les hanches étroites du vampire qui se glissa entre ses jambes, ses mains dans ses cheveux pour jouer avec ses mèches. Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Harry hoqueta de douleur.

\- Attend Drake, je... marmonna-t-il en essayant de s'écarter.

Mais le vampire l'attrapa par le cou pour le forcer à rester près de lui, le fusillant du regard malgré l'aspect un peu brumeux de ses pupilles.

\- Veux-tu bien cesser de réfléchir une seconde, abrutit ? On verra ça quand il fera jour.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, de cette torsion des lèvres qui rendait Harry fébrile, et le brun se laissa submerger par une passion pendant trop longtemps refrénée. Ses bras enlacèrent les hanches de Gabriel pour le tenir étroitement serré contre son torse, accueillant avec un soupir les caresses de la langue du vampire contre la sienne. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps, partant découvrir des contrés qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur. Le blond se colla un peu plus contre lui avec un bruit de gorge étranglé qui avait un petit côté sexy et la magie de Harry se mit alors à bouillir dans ses veines, faisant tressauter les lumières de la cuisine. Habité par une faim qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas, il agrippa les cuisses de Gabriel pour le hisser sur ses hanches tout en se levant, incapable de cesser de l'embrasser. Les longues jambes du blond s'enroulèrent dans son dos et Harry tituba dans le couloir, quittant la pièce à vivre.

Sa magie faisant battre son sang à ses oreilles, il le plaqua brutalement contre un mur pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou exposé, embrassant, léchant, mordillant la peau pâle qui s'offrait à lui. Il le sentait frissonner sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres et pressa ses hanches contre les siennes, le faisant gémir bruyamment.

Il aimait ce son et chercha à l'entendre de nouveau, encore et encore.

Au bout de quelques minutes de torture délicieuse, Gabriel tira ses cheveux en donnant un coup dans le mur pour lui dire d'être plus réactif que ça. Les doigts du blond quittèrent sa nuque pour caresser son cou, retraçant du pouce son menton avant de s'attaquer aux premiers boutons de sa chemise en pestant devant la difficulté qui l'empêchait d'avoir le brun nu dans son lit. Harry lui vola un baiser, puis un autre, le tenant contre lui d'une main et l'autre cherchant à tâtons la poignée de la porte.

La chambre, enfin.

L'embrassant toujours, le brun se laissa tomber sur le lit, Gabriel désormais assit sur hanches qu'il pressait des siennes avec sensualité. Les mains de Harry se glissèrent sous la chemise du blond, remontant dans son dos en suivant les lignes douces de ses muscles roulant sous sa peau et d'un sort marmonné, leurs hauts disparurent. Il soupira en sentant la peau naturellement plus froide du vampire se coller à la sienne et il gémit sourdement quand la main de se dernier se pressa entre leurs deux corps étroitement enlacés pour s'occuper de sa ceinture et faire sauter son bouton. Ses doigts frais s'enroulèrent autour de son érection et il soupira d'aise. Ses propres mains s'attardèrent sur les fesses de son futur amant, prenant plaisir à les caresser toujours plus fermement. Les lèvres de Gabriel glissèrent à son oreille pour mordre la peau sensible du cou juste en dessous, lui arrachant un grognement bestial. Puis sa langue retraça sa carotide et il frissonna d'anticipation, se demandant un instant à travers la brume du plaisir qui lui engourdissait le cerveau, si Gabriel allait le mordre pour boire son sang.

Mais le vampire n'en fit rien, sa main gauche prenant toujours soin de son érection presque douloureuse et la droite caressant son torse du bout des doigts. Cette tendresse bienvenue bouleversa Harry plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et il l'embrassa avec douceur, appréciant tout simplement la pulpe de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gabriel se redressa un peu, quittant son pantalon pour enlacer ses épaules, semblant fondre et vibrer sous son baiser. Ils basculèrent sur le côté, le vampire l'attirant sur lui avant de se cambrer, pressant son érection contre sa cuisse. L'embrassant de plus en plus profondément, Harry se laissa couler contre lui, l'emprisonnant sous son poids en ondulant doucement sur son corps. Il le sentit vibrer sous lui alors qu'un gémissement proche du miaulement sortait des lèvres du vampire, bruit dont il se gorgea comme le meilleur des élixirs.

Les mains de Gabriel se perdirent à leur tour autour de ses hanches, caressant le creux de ses reins avant de passer sous son pantalon pour agripper ses fesses et le presser plus étroitement contre lui si c'était encore possible.

Voulant le sentir encore plus, voulant goûter à la peau tendre de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, Harry s'attaqua à la ceinture de Gabriel, ses doigts tressautant sur ses boutons avant qu'il n'arrive enfin à faire glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes, son propre pantalon ayant mystérieusement disparu après un grognement du vampire. Il glissa ses mains le long de sa peau, retraçant la rotule d'une jambe d'un pouce, embrassant la légère tache qu'il savait un peu plus sombre au milieu de la cuisse droite. Ses lèvres se posèrent légèrement sur l'os de la hanche, caressant du bout des doigts l'érection de Draco qui déformait son boxer noir.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, tremblant et se redressa vivement.

Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas son Draco qui se trouvait sous lui. Mais Harry était arrivé au point où il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre les deux hommes. Il cligna des paupières, haletant, et les couleurs de l'âme de Gabriel lui brûlèrent presque la rétine. Il ferma brutalement les yeux, ne voulant faire face à la pire des idées de sa vie, ex aequo avec l'idée de combattre un enfoiré de basilic de douze mètres avec un putain de cure-dent pour serpent géant. Et il revit le petit Draco de douze ans trônant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, ne se sentant plus pisser que tout le monde pense qu'il était l'hérité de Serpentard et enviant le fourchelang de Harry.

Il sentit clairement son cœur se serrer et il lâcha une plainte douloureuse, comme un animal blessé. Un bruissement de draps et une main glissa sur sa joue - il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il pleurait.

Gabriel s'assit et chercha à le tirer à lui pour le serrer contre son torse, mais Harry résista, secouant lentement la tête, incapable d'aligner deux mots. Alors le vampire se rapprocha et s'assit entre ses jambes, posant ses cuisses sur les siennes pour doucement caresser sa joue et sa nuque. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à réagir, la douleur était trop forte. La main de Gabriel se fit plus ferme sur sa nuque et il rit doucement tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Stupide, stupide Gryffondor, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Harry fut soudainement plongé au cœur des souvenirs du vampire. Il vit un tout petit Gabriel de 5 ans jouer dans une flaque d'eau, accompagné par la paire de faux jumeaux qui lui servait d'aîné de deux ans et qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Un petit Gabriel de 7 ans offrant un bisou-de-grand à son amoureuse pour son anniversaire, la petite africaine qui vivait à deux rues de chez lui. Un petit Gabriel qui faisait de la magie à ses 9 ans, le premier sorcier de la famille. Un Gabriel de 11 ans qui ne voulait plus qu'on l'appelle Petit parce qu'il allait dans une école de magie maintenant, et qui boudait en gonflant des joues. Un Gabriel de 15 ans, hautain et supérieur, à la langue déjà bien acerbe qui riait joyeusement avec ses amis. Un Gabriel de 16 ans qui tombait amoureux pour la toute première fois d'un beau brun aux yeux verts et au sourire plein de fossettes et de bonne volonté. Un Gabriel de 19 ans qui jouait avec sa toute petite cousine Lola et qui en prenait soin comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

Puis l'attaque, le soir de ses 24 ans. Un peu trop d'alcool, une envie d'être responsable et de rentrer chez lui à pied. Une morsure, on l'avait laissé pour mort dans une ruelle, vidé de son sang. Un Gabriel qui se réveillait à l'hôpital et qui apprenait sa condition de vampire. La colère, le dégoût de soi et l'acceptation, enfin.

Puis le début des rêves. Un petit Gabriel, qui ne l'était pas vraiment, apprenant le nom de toutes les grandes familles, tremblant en pensant à la correction qu'il allait recevoir s'il faisait une faute. Une fierté immense de recevoir sa lettre pour la prestigieuse école de magie, fierté rapidement étouffée dans l'œuf puisque « _Il ne pouvait en être autrement_ ». Un autre gamin, tellement petit et tellement maigre, dans une boutique de vêtement, l'air perdu. Le refus d'une poignée de main tendue et la tristesse de ne pas savoir se faire d'amis. Le masque que l'on arbore en toute circonstance. La première correction pour avoir été battus par une sang de bourbe. Les pleurs dans les bras d'une mère douce mais effacée. Une deuxième année, toujours plus de haine pour ce môme qui a tout pour lui. La peur viscérale du fondateur de sa maison qui avait mis dans le château une bête capable de tuer des gens. Une nouvelle correction, parce que de nouveau moins bon qu'une sang de bourbe. Un putain de piaf psychopathe prêt à lui arracher le bras, alors que pour le grand Potter, bah nooon, allons faire un tour sur son dos, ça a l'air tellement marrant !

Harry réintégra brutalement son corps, haletant, les yeux désormais écarquillés pour fixer le blond sans oser comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir. L'autre souriait, mélange subtil entre amusement et tristesse - non, nostalgie - non, ... Autre chose ?

\- Ça a été le bordel dans ma tête pendant une petite année, puis je me suis fait à l'idée d'avoir eu deux vies diamétralement opposées, murmura-t-il tout bas, comme un secret.

Le brun entrouvrit la bouche, incapable de parler. Gabriel rit de nouveau.

\- Au moins, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas : Tu as la tête toujours aussi vide, Potter.

Son cerveau mit du temps à l'entendre : Gabriel ne parlait pas l'anglais d'aujourd'hui, il parlait l'anglais d'avant, son anglais à lui.

Non.

Pas Gabriel. Draco. Oh par Merlin, Draco !

\- M...j... Comment ? Fut tout ce qu'il pu demander d'une voix étranglée, proche du couinement.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien moi, c'est toi qui devais m'emmener derrière le Voile.

\- Mais tu as passé le Voile ! Tu es mort, par Merlin ! Cria Harry, les nerfs le lâchant peu à peu.

\- Merci, je te rappelle que j'y étais, souffla Draco, roulant des yeux.

L'ancien Gryffondor gémit pathétiquement. Son cerveau s'était fait la malle. Draco était là, bien là, pour de vrai, devant lui. En vie. La magie dans les veines de Harry dansait doucement pour aller caresser et se lier avec l'âme lilas, qu'elle reconnaissait dans son entièreté.

Le Maître de la Mort attrapa son visage et fronça des sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, connard ?

\- Par Morgana, Potter, ma belle-sœur est le sosie de Granger ! Comment je pouvais être sûr que c'était bien toi ? Plaida Draco d'une petite voix.

N'y tenant plus, Harry l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser férocement, avide de son goût et de ses soupirs.

C'était Draco, le vrai, avec une toute nouvelle vie, mais aussi les souvenirs de l'ancienne. Draco, qui était là et qui s'agrippait à lui comme à un rocher au milieu d'une tempête. Le Maître de la Mort s'écarta de nouveau, faisant violemment grogner de frustration le pauvre revenant qui le fusilla du regard.

\- Non mais vraiment, comment tu as fait pour... Oh et puis merde, on s'en balance, je fais jamais rien comme tout le monde de toute façon ! S'exclama-t-il au bord d'une panique agréable.

Et si Draco riait toujours alors que son amant le repoussait sur le dos pour le draper de son corps, Harry transforma rapidement ses rires en des plaintes de plaisir.

.

Parce que Draco avait raison, ils verraient la raison de sa réincarnation quand il ferait jour. Au pire, ils avaient désormais toute l'éternité devant eux pour résoudre ce nouveau mystère dans la vie de Harry Potter.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **NarcisseYaourt :** Hey, merci beaucoup :) Oui, l'immortalité était un sujet que je voulais exploité depuis un moment, ce que j'ai fait dans cette histoire, et ce que je recompte exploité dans une autre histoire. On verra ce que ça donne. Harry est... Troooop gentil. C'est tout. J'espère que cette fin t'a plus... ;D Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à la prochaine j'espère :)

 **Flo :** (1) Ouiii, que je suis con, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ?! (2) Eh bien vois-tu, je ne pensais pas x) Aaaah, je savais que ça te plairait de toute manière, MOUAHAHAHAH \O/ J'espère que cette suite et fin te convient :D Je te fais des poutoux !

 **Eli :** Eh voui voui voui, ce n'était pas la fin ! :D Mais merci quand même. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu arrêter là... Mais le fait est que j'ai écrit cette histoire pour.. Ce qui se passe dans le chapitre plus haut en fait. Enfin bref. J'espère que cette fin te conviens :) Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! :D

* * *

 _Et voilà voilà. Je dois vous avouez que Lola... J'aime tout particulièrement Lola. Parce que Lola, c'est chacune d'entre nous, fille totalement folle qui se met à gueuler devant son écran " MAIS EMBRASSEZ-VOUS, BORDEL DE MERDE ! " et Micky est nos proches, ceux qui nous connaissent assez pour savoir que nous sommes folles et qui gentiment nous qu'il ne se passe rien, que Draco et Harry sont juste en train de se battre, que Dean ne fait que parler avec Castiel, que Derek n'est qu'en train de regarder Stiles, qu'il n'y a rien ... MAIS NOUS, ON VOIT !_

 _..._

 _Bref. Voilà. J'ai enfin réussi à écrire une histoire qui parle d'immortalité et de réincarnation. Et je suis plutôt contente de moi, je dois le reconnaître. Je voulais lire une histoire qui exploite un Harry Maître de la Mort, et j'avoue ne pas en avoir trouver beaucoup, alors j'ai décidé de donner ma contribution. J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié la lire autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire._

 _Je vous embrasse très fort et vous souhaite une bonne continuation, quoique vous fassiez de votre vie :D ( ouais, j'ai de l'amour à revendre en ce moment. Sûrement la gaypride qui arrive à grands pas. )_

 _xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez où me trouver depuis le temps ;) Pour les autres si cela vous intéresse, je suis disponible par mail : plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIINT com, sur ma page FB où je poste des bêtises, des photos, des teases, tout ça « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)_

 _P.S 2 : Ceux qui me suivent sur Tumblr ne pourront que remarquer qu'il y a quelques temps, j'ai posté un billet tumblr où j'expliquais que dans un drama, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y insérer ma folie habituelle... oui, je parlais bien sûr de Lola xD Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ça se passe sur laplumedeowin (POINT)_ _tumblr (POINT) com (slaaaasheuh) post ( un auuuutre slaaasheuh) 145612973404 :p_


End file.
